Within
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: No More Games Rewrite - After Nemesis's defeat, could Ginga finally get some rest? Not really as there's much more to why Ginga's always a hero even if it's out of HIS control...
1. Fatigue

_Within_

 ** _After Nemesis's defeat, could_** **_Ginga finally get some rest? Not really as there's much more to why Ginga's always a hero even if it's out of HIS control..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fatigue**

It had nearly been two weeks after Nemesis and the repairs to places around the world had just began in earnest and were slated to be complete in two to ten years depending on the needed repairs.

Most people were celebrating that Ginga had saved them a third time but this time it had taken an especially hard toll on the fourteen-year old.

He had to be admitted to hospital within an hour of Nemesis's defeat after collapsing twice within the hour. Which those around him just thought it was fatigue.

It wasn't just fatigue though...

The only person who really knew that though was Ryo and it wasn't the first time Ginga had this issue.

In fact it was the only reason he worked for the WBBA in truth, both to keep an eye on Ginga and the fact that the medicine that mostly prevented it was very expensive and almost when Ginga was very young had gone into severe debt due to it but was rescued from financial problems by his older brothers. Ryo knew that his brothers couldn't always help him as they gave up the inheritance from their father to help their nephew and were in no state to help like that again.

The last thing Ryo wanted was for the information about Ginga's recurring health issue to get into the news as Ginga didn't want to be a celebrity and that Ryo didn't want it to be what in the future a label placed on his son and the only way to do this is work for the WBBA which was at the time likely to leak the information as what happened to a few former champions had told him one of which he knew very well as a Japanese to English translator for conferences and as a record sorter.

It was far from glamorous indeed but nothing Ryo wasn't used to as living in Koma wasn't easy.

As soon as Ginga had recovered enough to be let out of the hospital the pair headed back to Koma.

For Ginga it was just visiting his cousins and uncles but for Ryo it was getting Ginga to fresh air outside of the city.

It was early morning and Ginga had just woken up. He felt like he was being sat on but wasn't and sat up, it took twenty minutes but it settled before going to have breakfast.

Before he could eat he had to have the medicine he had to have every morning otherwise he'll be having many episodes of the same episode he had when he woke up.

The medicine which tasted like a terribly strong mixture of mint, licorice and flour which was a taste Ginga hated and why he disliked medicine.

Ginga never questioned why he had the medicine and ate the tinned rice pudding which was all that Ryo could do before cleaning out the kitchen in the basement.

Ryo had been reading the letters he received from the residents when they arrived back as he asked them to explain what happened in Koma as the small village lacked a decent phone line and a barely working internet.

Ginga heard a noise from the basement kitchen but ignored it as he had a mild reaction everyday with the medicine which screwed his hearing for half an hour and kept eating.

Ryo then said as he was reading one of his brothers letters "Looks like you have another cousin."

Ginga looked up to listen as Ryo continued "Yeah Ayumu has got another son now, his name is Taiki and according to the letter he's about a month old now also a photo of him."

Ginga took the photo that his father held out and looked at his baby cousin.

"How many cousins do I have now?" He asked as he passed the photo back.

Ryo laughed. "Well it's over twenty Ginga. I don't keep track of the number of nieces and nephews Ginga, I'll rather remember their names than how many."

That pointed out that despite Ryo's personality quirks and using an acting personality, he was the most down to earth when compared to his brothers he only had two kids, Seth who was studying but stayed in Koma and Ginga who needed no explanation although some swore a third compared to his brothers with only Astra being closer than his brothers and he had five kids!

But considering how Koma's culture was like it was odd for Ryo to only have two sons because usually in Koma it was believed that they'll be better bladers than their parents so more the merrier.

Ryo had his reasons, including Ginga's health issues and the severe financial problems that the medicine that Ginga needed being a must for Ginga to be able function normally. Ryo took heed of experience after seeing his father who had struggled to care for Ryo and his five older brothers and didn't want to be put in the same situation.

Ryo looked up and noticed Ginga's left hand had been twitching which his son either ignored or didn't notice and asked.

"Ginga pass me your left hand please?"

Ginga nods and does as asked. "Why father?"

With Ginga's left hand in his own left Ryo placed his right hand on top of it confirming the shaking wasn't just his imagination.

"Ginga do you know your left hand is shaking?"

Ginga shook his head. "No, it feels normal."

Ryo sighed "Ok, it must be that it's struggling to suppress it today, your medicine that is."

Ginga having never questioned why he had the medicine asked "What is it suppressing?"

Ryo was suprised as Ginga hadn't asked that before but said, "Well it suppresses an immune problem you have. It is affecting your left arm it seems without it you wouldn't be able to be able to... Eh.."

Ryo was trying to explain it but wasn't easy because there was no formal medical explanation.

"What father?" Ginga asked making Ryo realise that he had stopped talking.

"The best explanation I was ever given when you were younger is that your immune system is attacking your nerves and lungs or something near it and they are getting damaged. The damage isn't permanent but every time you had them it took you over a week to walk again..."

"So that's why you didn't let me out much before all of this happened?"

Ryo nodded "Yes especially since almost every time you have an attack your breathing got affected." Ryo then asked as he noticed Ginga's left hand seemingly loosen it's grip. "How are you feeling now?"

Ginga went to reply but couldn't get any speech out.

* * *

"Ginga are you ok?" Ryo asked as Ginga looked around surprised.

"What happened?" Ginga tried to move but something prevented him from doing so.

"Well I explaining what you had but your left arm completely go before you passed out."

Ginga then noticed the oxygen mask on his face and panicked causing Ryo to stop Ginga from moving before Ginga injured himself.

"Ginga relax. You'll injure yourself like... Like your nose."

"My nose? What happened to my nose?" Ginga asked still quite scared of the oxygen mask and was trying to pull away from it but unable to move his arms couldn't.

"Ginga you need the oxygen mask right now, you almost stopped breathing." Ryo sighed

"About your nose you were about a year old and you had just figured out how to walk for more than 3 steps. You were playing outside near the step, I was watching you and you were holding onto my leg. I knew you had some problems because of other things but didn't think they were serious. I had been talking to Astra and you were using my leg for balance and you fainted because I had been talking to your uncle you hit your nose on the step and managed to break it. Thankfully we still had Doctor Sails as our neighbour, he was retired but still helped out and because you were struggling to move. He said you should have a blood test to see if you had a infection and they found in fact you had a very severe immune response but you had no infection as antibiotics and general rest didn't help. "

"So I broke my nose?" Ginga asked.

"Yeah you needed your nose reconstructed. Doctor Sails said he would forward the results to a former college who was an immunologist and they said there wasn't any match so they had to do a few more tests while you were recovering and your mother was really worried especially since the other things you had gone through earlier in your life. She was very upset that I hadn't stopped you from breaking your nose but she left it after I explained what happened as she was more worried about why you fainted."

Ginga knew what happened to his mother, she had vanished when he was three-years old without a trace.

"What do you mean by 'other things'?"

Ryo knew that Ginga would probably ask that because being unable to move would probably make anyone want to listen to people to talk to them.

"You had already before that nearly died."

Ginga was surprised "Why father?"

"You came three months early and unexpectedly. Again Doctor Sails was able to help you and even he was shocked that you were early because despite your mother's ill health you were pretty healthy. You needed help breathing because you where gasping and weren't crying and nearly were suffocating. After they got you on oxygen support and after a month of having to stay in hospital you were alright, you were tiny though and we were told not to let anyone who had a cold, flu or anything infectious near you for three months although did get a mild eat infection. "

"Oh.."

"You have been very lucky, Ginga." Ryo laughed "It's like something is wanting to help you!"

That comment was from the fact that Koma didn't have any real typical beliefs because the isolationist nature of the village but did agree with the 'everything has a purpose' idea.

Ginga chuckled too. "I guess so... Can it sit up please?"

"Of course. Give me a sec." Ryo said as he lifted Ginga up so he could lean in the corner of the wall.

"Thanks."

Ryo nodded and said "Well I am going to finish cleaning the kitchen Ginga, call me if you need me."

Ginga nodded back and Ryo went to clean the kitchen.

While Ryo was cleaning the kitchen, Seth arrived back from his uncle Shun's having finished his lessons for the day and did his usual things, he knew that his little brother and father where back but didn't know what had happened earlier but was informed by Ryo quite quickly so Seth decided while their father was cleaning the very dusty kitchen he would talk to his little brother.

"Hey, Ginga you awake?" Seth asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes. I'm awake."

Seth then entered "I heard you had another of your moments, father said so. How are you now?" Seth limped to the bed and sat down.

Seth had his own issues mainly a bad leg which was very fragile to blunt trauma which his why he had never left Koma because of the risks for severe fractures to that leg.

"I'm ok... I guess it I'll be stuck here for a while..."

"Ok. Yeah you will be. It's been like eight years since the last time you had this but it took about a week to recover but you were ok afterwards."

Ginga nods. "Do you still battle Seth? Father said you are focusing on you studies."

Seth smiled "Of course! But you are far better than me, you'll gain nothing from battling me! And yes I am focusing on my studies and..."

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT THING!"

Both brothers jumped it turned out that Ryo found something he didn't expect and said thing tried to bite him... And succeeded.

Five minutes later Ryo came into the room with the thing which looked like a fluff ball and was looking around and said

"What's the odds that the dust in the kitchen made this thing?"

Seth rolled his eyes "That's impossible father, it looks like a kitten..."

Ryo looked at the creature and said "It would be rather hard for a kitten to get into the kitchen... Besides we don't have cats in the house Seth."

"I know, I know. I NEVER said it was."

"But you didn't say it wasn't."

Ginga sighed, his brother and father often liked to go and argue about pointless things and watched as the thing jumped out of his father somehow Ryo was unaware of that and on to the bed.

The creature was no bigger than Ginga's hand but looked at him with it's pale blue eyes and then climbed up onto Ginga's shoulder and Ginga watched it as Ryo and Seth continued arguing on what the creature was. Then Ginga noticed something that would stop the pair arguing.

"You know it has wings?" Ginga pointed it out as the creature was stretching it tiny wings out.

Both Seth and Ryo stopped their pointless argument to look.

"And so it does." Ryo comments as the creature moves to Ginga's other shoulder away from Ryo, for all it knew Ryo was a big bad animal that could eat the small creature but it found Ginga quite comfortable. They squeaked at Ryo before deciding to hide behind Ginga's neck.

Seth then asked "So, what is that creature?"

Ryo shrugged "I don't know. But apart from when it tried to bite me, when I picked up the saucepan it was sitting in it's mostly harmless cause I think I scared it."

The creature then jumped back on to Ginga's shoulder, squeaked and then fell asleep on the fourteen-year old's shoulder.

"I don't mind it sleeping on my shoulder it's quite comfortable in fact with it's fluff and all." Ginga said in regard to the creature's fur that was touching his cheek before falling asleep on his own accord.

"I guess I'll have to find out what that thing is later on Seth." Ryo commented not wanting to get bitten again.

"Yes, I wonder why it's comfortable around brother."

Ryo nodded in agreement.

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 _AND I AM BACK! Well it's been awhile but this is a rewriting of the NMG Series that I think will be a much improved version than the original. This was a much quicker write as well compared to the original too._


	2. The Pantra, The Master

_**Chapter 2: The Pantra, Their Master and A Story**_

 _ **Good evening! EmpressLunastra here! I am going to try to make this a weekly-biweekly updated story so everyone doesn't have to wait too long!**_

 _ **Thanks to the reviews on the first chapter it gave me more determination to get this story moving while trying to be as detailed as possible!**_

* * *

After Ginga fell asleep Ryo returned to cleaning the dusty kitchen and Seth stayed with Ginga as the pair shared a room together.

Seth reads a book while Ginga and the creature slept.

Seth was a much more mellow than his little brother and wished he could leave Koma as often as Ginga did but with his leg that prevented most travel was happy to listen to what Ryo told him.

The creature woke and jumped off Ginga's shoulder and approached Seth and licked his hand.

"What are you? You must be pretty young whatever you are." The creature made a 'prii' sound before trying to climb onto the bed table and slipping off and landing almost silently on the ground. It made the 'prii' sound and started licking the table leg.

Seth was confused but quickly figured the creature was thirsty or hungry. He carefully stood up and picked up a small bowl used to catch rain outside and emptied it and limped just outside and filled the bowl with the running water from the small water stream outside the house and went back inside placed the bowl on the table. He picked up the creature and placed it on the table.

The creature looked at Seth then started to drink from the small bowl.

Seth smiled as the little creature, happy that the creature was happy.

Ryo had been cleaning out the cupboard that the creature was in originally which saying it stank was an understatement. It was foul but appart from what was probably the creature's 'gifts' and the dust it was very clean in fact.

After removing the mess, Ryo investigated how the creature got in but there was no evidence of how it got in. Rather suprised after having had found nothing that could used to explain the creature's entrance.

He got up after finishing the bottom cupboard then was about to start cleaning the top ones but he heard a scratching noise at the door.

Ryo sighed and paused for a second, previous injuries had made the idea of sitting straight on the floor regrettable as it hurt his right leg which had mostly recovered from being crushed during the cave-in that started off what was now know as the 'L-drago incident'.

He went up the steps and opened the door and was surprised that the creature that bit him was not going to be the weirdest thing that happened that day.

It was a large cat almost as big as the door, Ryo not believing what he saw just remained polite as he possibly could.

"Eh, hello, how may I help you?" He asked not expecting much of a reply from the cat.

A minute passed of complete silence until,

"Can you please help my master? She's hurt her wrist and I don't know how to help."

Ryo was surprised and asked "Where IS your master?"

The cat nods and moves to the side, it's master was about the same age as Ginga and wasn't going to be talking much from the looks of it.

The cat then said to it's master. "Come on, Suika. I'm sure they'll help you."

Suika nodded and came closer but stayed near the cat.

Ryo could see the injury, it looked like Suika had several puncture wounds every half centimetre making it seem like it was from the barbed wire that Koma used to use to keep bears away.

"That's looks bad, come in I'll take a closer look."

Suika and the cat nodded and followed Ryo inside and down into the kitchen.

Ryo turned on the tap and waited for it was cold, when it was directed Suika to place her injured arm under the water and after drying each puncture and wrapped it up, he was then able to persuade the cat to take her to have a tetanus shot which the cat did and within two hours the pair were back.

"Thank you, Ryo." The cat said when they came back.

"But I didn't you tell my name." Ryo pointed out confused at how the cat knew his name.

The cat laughed, "Oh, no Bey would be caught dead to not know your name, Ikhyoh Ryuusei. It would be extremely disgraceful if I didn't know."

Ryo was confused and stayed silent.

"Yeah, Beyblades have know the current Ikhyoh's name. Suika is happy you were able to help. Although she didn't talk to you, she does talk but do forgive her. I have been her only companion for 11 years."

Ryo nodded then had an idea. "Eh... you name?"

The cat nods back. "My name's Felis."

"Ah, Felis can I ask your opinion on what a creature is?" Felis walks back inside with Suika following behind as Ryo showed the cat into the room where the creature was sleeping on Ginga's lap.

Seth was surprised, although he knew there was someone else in the house but not a large cat. Seth looked back at the baby pegasi and now understood why it had wings.

Felis took a close look at the creature then asked "How exactly did you find a baby pegasi?" she asked suprised that she saw it.

"I was cleaning the kitchen and it was in a pan. The pan had been outside with the lid on because I was had been cleaning it yesterday and it was not a light pan. But my I was shocked when I openned the lid earlier and it bit me."

Felis laughed "Excuse my laughing. I see, baby pegasi are known to wonder if for some reason their parents reject them or it's orphaned. So it's probably lost it's parents and found the pan a souce of comfort as I was told pegasi kits love being in enclosed spaces."

"So what do you think we should do with it?" Ryo asked

"You'll have to raise it as considering how it's sleeping near Ginga. It wouldn't be fair to move it even if it's only a day as baby pegasi hate change."

"Oh... How would Ginga, Seth and I care for it then?" Ryo asked as it seemed he'll be stuck caring for the baby pegasus.

Felis laughed and then said "Bananas."

Ryo looked confused. "What about them."

"Bananas according to my friend, Baldo are the best food for baby pegasi who lost their parents."

Ryo nodded now understanding what Felis said.

Felis stretched and then said. "I thank you again Ryo, if Suika needs any help again we'll be sure find you."

Ryo nodded back. "Your welcome. I am happy to help you and your master."

Suika laughed still a bit too shy to talk to Ryo and he looked like he was thinking about something.

Truthfully Ryo was quite perplexed about Suika's personality as it can't be normal for her to be THAT shy, but he had to let it go because it wouldn't be polite to push it and the fact she reminded him of someone.

Once the pair left, Ryo went to check on Ginga who was currently by himself as Seth had went into the main room and was stuck into his book.

Ginga was still asleep, his usually not so quiet sleep was not around today and slept quietly instead.

Ryo then moved the Pegasus kit and placed it on a pillow that fell on the floor, then made sure Ginga's legs where covered by the quilt.

Ginga then woke up with a yawn. Ryo then said

"Good afternoon Ginga."

"Eh it's afternoon already?" Ginga asked a bit drowzy from having just woken up.

"Yes, it's 2pm. Can you move your arms?" Ryo asked.

Ginga then although shakily lifted his right arm and held it up.

Ryo nodded as the house's only phone rang. He went to awnser it.

Three hours later and after Ryo had to go back to Metal city to translate as Koma didn't have the infostucter for Ryo to be able do it in Koma.

Thankfully Asuma, Ryo's mother-in-law was able to keep an eye on Ginga for him.

She was very happy to do that as she enjoyed the company of her grandsons.

"So I heard you father had to go to the city to act as translator for a conference?" She asked to confirm it to Ginga.

"Yeah. I hope he's back soon." Ginga said not being fan of being alone.

Asuma sympathised with her grandson because of her own past was like having been left alone when her fiance died before Ginga's mother was born.

"I see. Ginga would you like to hear a story?" She asked.

"Ok then, grandma."

Asuma smiled. "Would you like to hear one about when you father was your age?"

Ginga was quite curious. "Yes please."

Asuma laughed, "Alright then. Back then, I and your mother and my other two kids where the only foriegheners in Koma. We were often avoided because as some of the older residents hated the idea that we could live in Koma. Your father at that time had because he got in trouble for palying tricks on the elders constantly was stuck on having to run the post around." She paused and Ginga asked.

"What tricks?" Ginga looked surprised his father was a trickster when he was younger.

Asuma smirked. "He figured out how to block and unblock the drain system Koma has and got in quite serious trouble. Anyway Ryo because of the letter runs ended up being Kohana's only friend, she even begged me to let her help out which I was fine with because the letter runs where only in Koma." She pauses for a quick sip of water before continuing. "Eventually your grandfather on your father's side came to the house and was wondering why I let Kohana help Ryo. I simply answered as 'she doesn't have any friends' he just nodded and said it was actually helping you father do the deliveries and to ignore the older people who were having problems with the whole having foreigners live in Koma and explained his own issues with the whole living in Koma if you hadn't had ancestry there."

Ginga nodded "So he acturally got stuff done."

"Yes, although you father was still a bit more energetic than even you are. I remember when there was a single battle world championship format and both Ryo and Kohana both competed. Surprisingly Ryo only came third and would of been second but then again it was Kohana that won the whole thing and beat Ryo in the semi-finals."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you could be considered a prodigy because of that."

"Ok."

Asuma nods. "Your father was still quite a trickster for quite sometime after."

"Why did he stop?"

"Because Seth. He and Kohana were in a relasionship since they were 18 because your grandfather didn't want to deal with more grandkids for a while and would rather your parents be a bit older than what your other uncles managed to do." Asuma put the cup down on the table. "When your father injured his shoulder and had to go outside of Koma to have a shoulder operation. Kohana got really anxious something which was very odd. It later turned out she was preganant with Seth at the time and had yet to tell your father."

"Oh." Ginga blinked realising he let his very talkative grandmother in to explaining how his parents ended up together and didn't want to be rude.

"When he got back she told him almost straight away and Ryo almost cried not really knowing how to react. The news surprised the elders because their height difference because of your father being 7'2 and Kohana being 5'6 which is quite the thought in itself. It did stop Ryo from playing the tricks because Kohana kept falling ill and your father had to care for her."

"Mother kept falling ill?"

Asuma nods "Yes, Kohana did both times, both with you and Seth. I had it with Kohana so I can asume it was something genetic. When Seth was born his leg issue was noticed straight away because he couldn't move it and cried each time it was touched."

"Brother's leg was always like that?"

"Oh, yes. He had several operations on it before you were born. Well you had a few problems too."

"What problems grandma?"

"Well you had trouble breathing for a month after you were born. Ryo had to still study after you were born so I helped your mother out and my, you didn't like being put down at all but you loved being held. It was acturally very beneficial because there was techinal issues with the heating system ment as soon as Kohana recovered from the fact you were in the wrong postion, you and her spent a lot of time wrapped in blankets because it was really cold."

"How cold was it?"

"Well there wasn't any exact numbers for while you were there but at one point it was -25oC. Adding on to the fact that you spent almost all the time while you had the breathing assistance at the hospital with your mother, you both ended up incredibly close which probably helped her as she had short bouts with depression every so often. "

"Why?" Ginga asked pondering why.

Asuma sighed "Kohana just had them every time she went through something stressful, each one lasted about a week. She almost had one after you were born as she didn't get to see you for three hours and was really worried as she didn't know where you were, because you needed the breathing support and she wasn't able to move around. I was with her and Kohana was so upset that she couldn't see you." Asuma sighs then smiled. "But she cheered up very quickly when she did see you as earlier on she was able to hear you as you where one unhappy baby and Ryo had his hands full trying to settle you knowing it would upset Kohana and could set off her episodes. You calmed down almost immediately when Kohana got to hold you and she was so happy that she didn't say a single word for a hour afterwards."

"Ah..." Ginga said taking in the information.

"Now, would you like something to eat Ginga as you father won't be back to late?"

Ginga nodded "Yes please, grandma." Asuma nodded and left to make her grandson some food.

* * *

Meanwhile within the forest outside of Koma, Suika was resting on a tree stump and looking at her bandaged arm while Felis in her human form was cooking.

Felis was preparing the fish that would be the pair's food.

"Why did you take me to have my arm looked at after I fell on that fence?"

Felis looked up from the fire. "You could've of got a nasty infection Suika. I knew Ryo as Ikhoyh would help you."

"Felis how did you know his name though?"

Felis sighed "That's a question you'll have to figure out for yourself or Ryo will say it.. Eventually hopefully."

"Why?"

"Now that's something history will know better than us."

Suika confused then asked "Can I see that Ginga person who was was asleep again? The one who had the pegasus kit with them?"

Felis stuck the now prepared fish on the stone that was raised just above the fire as a makeshift grill to cook, grabbed her ear to rest her hand upon her cheek and commented "Oh, you're more than likely too if the Iesno is to be true."

Suika unquestionably nodded "Ok, then Felis. But how long will that be?" she complained cause she wanted to talk to people for once not a Bey.

"I'll say soon." Felis said to her master, so Suika wouldn't push for going to see Ginga.

She whined "But he's so cute!"

Felis sighed knowing how Suika's feelings could be problematic.

 _ **End Chapter 2**_

* * *

 ** _This will probably be important for readers who are used to the imperial system, I will be using metric as I grew up with that system and I am struggling to learn the parts of imperial measurements used for cooking._**

 ** _Also, I got into college and have free Wednesdays so you might see a one shot here or there too!_**


	3. A worry of nothing

Chapter 3, A Worry Of Nothing

* * *

It took roughly a week for Ginga to regain his ability to walk although a tad wobbly.

At this current time he was looking out the window watching the light drizzle of rain that speckled the window and meandered slowly down the small window. It was the second day of the drizzle which signalled the end of Koma's incredibly short autumn and the start of the long winter.

Ginga had always been a curious albeit a timid sort and kept to himself when not with his friends, understandable as apart from his younger cousins and Hyoma he thought himself a loner because few of his cousins and most the older people in Koma didn't really understand how Ginga thought or felt and Ryo knew what caused it but thought it was due to how early he was born.

He rested his chin on the window sill enjoying the rare delight of the window's cold air around it which he did often as a toddler. It was peaceful, soothing and much more relaxing than what Ginga had been through in the last three years.

It was as clear as day the stresses of defeating L-drago, stopping Spiral Force and Nemesis had taken a toll on the young teen.

Minty was sitting the wooden floor watching the young blader sate his unusual desire.

Ginga said to the young kit, "Why am I aways stuck in those situations?" He had meant the three incidents he had his invovlement.

The kit tilted his head in confusion as the month old kit was in no way able to understand what Ginga meant.

Minty then jumped on Ginga's lap and mewed.

"Ginga, you ok?" Seth who had walked up to his little brother when the kit jumped his lap had asked the the question.

Ginga nodded then rested his chin back on the cold window sill. "I'm alright..." His pause was unintended as he had no way to explain his feelings.

"Ah ok, father called earlier he said he'll be back later Ginga and he wants to talk to you."

Ginga looked around "Why?"

Seth smiled "Dad said your not in trouble, he just wanted to talk to you because you were doing the chin thing again."

Ginga nodded and sighed while returning to his relaxing chin resting.

* * *

Ryo returned at 6pm and Seth quietly explained that Ginga was still doing his chin resting again. Ryo gestured to Seth to keep quiet and slowly walked up to Ginga was distracted and still watching the rain. With a quick poke on the shoulder making Ginga jump back into Ryo's arms because he fell off the chair he was sitting on.

Ginga panted still shaking from the shock then looked up and Ryo said,

"I got you again." Ryo smiled as he had aways done the trick to Ginga since he started doing the chin resting and was suprised that Ginga hadn't figured it out.

"Don't do that!" Ginga sounded terrified and gripped onto Ryo's shirt tightly.

Ryo sighed, it probably wasn't a good time to have scared Ginga and picked up Ginga in his arms and said as he turned to Seth.

"It looks like I have probably have a bit of a longer talk to Ginga then expected Seth. I assume you can sort yourself out?"

Seth nodded "Yeah I can, dad." Seth then went to sort himself out some food.

Ryo carried Ginga into his room because he had to look for something. After about a minute Ginga calmed down enough to let go and ask.

"Why did you want to talk to me dad?" Ginga was unaware of what he just did.

"Firstly your not in trouble but I told Seth to tell you that. But Seth mentioned you were doing the chin resting again."

Ginga nodded as he didn't find it odd.

"I see it's been a long time since you did that last. But that's not what I want to talk to you." Ginga just looked back not really understanding. "Are you stressed, Ginga? You've been very quiet recently."

Ginga who had been sat on the floor replied. "Yeah...I think so."

Ryo hadn't found what he was looking for but crouched down despite his knees protesting with a sharp pain and said. "Gingaku, don't worry I AM here." He said trying to comfort his young son and placed his hands on Ginga's shoulder and Ginga began to cry.

As Ginga cried and hugged Ryo, who sighed and returned it and stroked the base of his son's neck. Ryo knew Ginga suffered from sepration anxiety which he developed after his own near death experiance, something else which he feared everyone else would learn about and he'll be judged for and had the chance of devolping the same depression Kohana had.

"I AM here Ginga. Now on to the thing I was going to talk about. I was just looking for something, can you please let go of me so I can get it down?"

"Ok." Ginga said regaining some of his composure and letting go quickly. He watched as Ryo pulled a box of the shelf and muttered quietly to himself then looked inside and pulled two envolopes out and explained.

"You having the episode of your condition reminded me of these." Ryo handed the two envolopes to Ginga, who looked down at them before Ryo continued. "Your mother and I because of you being born so early decided to write these... 'accounts' of our experiance when you were born. We both agreed not to read eachothers and let you be the only reader."

"Why did you do that?" Ginga asked looking back up still somewhat teary.

Ryo smiled. "It was a matter of perpetive and we planned on explaining how it felt then and now. You have my now and since your mother vainished, I think you should get them now."

Ginga nodded. "And?"

"Now, go and read them in your own time." Ryo smiled as he felt there wasn't any more to explain.

"Ok..."

"Well I am going to make myself something to eat as Seth said you ate about an hour ago."

Ryo then went down into the kitchen and Ginga headed back into his and Seth's room.

As the letters were only for him, Ginga thought for a second and then realised that the room had some more encoused area and that there was one at the side of his bed and sliped in and began to read.

The first thing Ginga noticed is that thankfully for him both letters had been written in Komari which meant for the first time in ages he could understand the letters completly.

Komari's script was a cross between Hiragana, Coptic and Greek at a glance only but no real cross between them and the language was very hard to write correctly but Ginga knew how to read and speak both common Komai (Casual language) which everyone in Koma had to know and High Komari (Formal high language) which was incredibly hard to learn as there was many false friend words existed and was spoken much faster than common Komari and very few people in Koma were allowed to know it being the current speakers consisiting of himself, Ryo and the nine elders making the language techically 'critical' if the rest of the world knew of it.

And Ryo was very scary if he started shouting in High Komari but that would imply he was angry at some of the more 'traditional' elders who wanted Ginga to take over already.

He derided to read his father's letter first as it was on top and Ginga recognised the handwriting as it was written in the High Komari.

* * *

Ryo's account/letter

11th November 1997

I write this letter in the understanding that in case of any unfortunate event that Ginga shall receive this letter or in case there is reason to in case of my or his mother's death both shall be passed to him untouched.

Now, onto the matter of my account of these events.

A little scribble indicated that there was a pause in the writing and to indicate they are separate pieces of text.

When I am writing this letter you are only 3 hours old as such I can admit I am in shock for what has transpired. Three months. Three months made so much difference. You're sleeping as I am currently glancing over to you in the incubator because you are struggling to breathe and keep yourself warm.

I got to hold you before now, you are so small, light and I was surprised you were more than 2 pounds at 2.4 but still so light.

They woke up Doctor Alvan because she was the only one who had experiance helping babies who went through what you are at this time.

They are a godsend to have around as there's been quite a few early births in Koma for the last year far more than the usual one a year.

Your mother is not well at all. As you had came out the wrong way and is so upset they had to give her a small amount of anaesthetic while being kept an eye by the doctor to make her sleep for a while and she had such a severe reaction, I didn't see you mother in that state but the sound, the sound she made was so agonising to listen too. It made her be quite violently sick and because she ate little before we went to bed she had nothing in her stomach.

I saw her awhile ago to check on her to see if she was awake. She was asleep and very pale but it was a very close call as they didn't use a full dose of it and Kohana could of seriously injured herself without knowing it.

They said they won't be using said anaesthetic again on her in case it wasn't a freak occurrence.

I paused for a second to see what you were doing and well you were being checked over by Doctor Alvan. When I came in she was checking your legs because Seth had his left leg self fracture when he was born so better safe than sorry, you kept moving your leg away and like earlier on you were poking your tongue out which was quite cute although still you were being a pickle.

After all of the check up was done I got to spend some time getting to see you, I was suprised you were still awake and looking around. I had talked to you for about 10 minutes before you got upset. I carefully put my hand into the incubator as I didn't want to knock the oxygen tube and stroked your little hand which you grabbed my little finger which was the only one you could hold with your tiny hand.

I Ryuuesi, now close this letter and account in hoping that I have explained the events to an adequate extent.

* * *

It was pretty rare for Ryo to end a letter with his full first name as most refereed to him as just 'Ryo' but he adjusted his seat in the hole he notice that another item in the letter. A Polaroid photo?

Ginga picked it up and because it was face down he read the writing on the back which said,

Taken 11th November 1997 at 2:35.

You were 1 and a half hours old in this photo. Your grandmother, Asuma took it just before she had to go and tell my father what happened because he was looking after Seth.

You were so small in my arms at that time and you slept peacefully too, I was so worried you wouldn't make it but as of writing on the back of this photo, you are a very smily 2 month old and you're doing so well for having been so early.

Ryuusei, 17th January 1998.

* * *

Ginga then turned over the photo, it was of father and him and there was no lie that Ginga was tiny, in the photo Ryo's hand cover his newborn self's stomach from the angle looked like his feet came up to his father's bottom thumb joint.

Ginga sighed, not really understanding the significance of the worry his father had for him.

He stared at the photo not understanding the significance of it.

Carefully he refolded the letter and placed it back in the envolope and the photo too.

Next he opened the other letter.

* * *

Kohana's letter/account

14th November 1997

I write this letter in the understanding that incase of any unfortunate event that Ginga shall recive this letter or in case there is reason to in case of my or his father's death both shall be passed to him untouched.

I am still recovering from your 'surprise' so I do apologise in advance for any of my mistakes in spelling or phasing.

I am currently holding at ths time, your sleeping happily, you've had your breakfast already and your father has gone to my uncle's to continue studying English.

He wanted to stay behind and watch you but he needs to learn.

Sister Amelia is with me because the sisters of the monstery to the north always helped when little ones were born early and they prayed for you too. She said there was a hopeful air to you but they still preyed.

I know eventually your sister Suikana will be stronger as they're worried about her heart right now... Things are improving quickly though

Also if the 'carrion' incident is ever brought up by my mother or any of those in charge of the WBBA mention it. I WAS 'The carrion that killed the crows' I was what they had looked for but they tourtured every one in the experiment, I remeber one of the older kids had their left eye destroyed, they wanted to help everyone by blowing up a gas cooker in the place and in some kind of miracle they attracted the govement officals in the neighbouring building and they survived somehow.

They say it was my blood that did it. I don't know what made it the 'Carrion that killed the crows'. I have a feeling it might of been the same thing that makes me so ill every so often.

If they try to do it again Ginga I feel they go for me, you, Seth and Suika. They'll defiantly go for me... I fear my time is ticking down.

That a given now I hope it never came to happen...

I, Kohana finish my letter in hope that the 'Carrion' will never be repeated as I never told your father as it is such a painful memory.

* * *

'I have a sister?' He thought confused but somewhat concerned too... Mother knew it could happen when she vanished?

Ginga got out of the corner and placed the letter in the crack in the wall.

He then decided to go to sleep.

End Chapter 3


	4. The 'Blood of Them'

Chapter 4

* * *

The next day the rain stopped and Gingaa deiced to go for a walk after breakfast as winter hadn't properly started so the weather made the air crisp and slightly chilly.

He was used to the chilly weather which was a benefit to living in Koma's often -20 degrees Celsius in the winter.

Ginga had deiced to bring Minty with him so the recently figured out to be male kit (Much to Ryo's surprise because until yesterday neither Ginga, Seth or himself had caught the kit going to toilet in a plant pot that was in the house and just found what it left later on and disgruntlement to having to clean.).

Minty jumped out of Ginga's hands and started rolling in the long grass.

It was quite peaceful till...

"GINGA-ANYA! GOOD MORNING!" The instant Ginga heard that he panicked, it was THEM again. They used an affectionate Komari suffix when they shouted his name.

The voice's owner was one of the other bladers in Koma and more specficailly one he didn't enjoy the comapany of who promptly tackled Ginga to the ground and said,

"Ah Good morning, Ginga-anya! How's your morning been? I've missed you... "

"Riku, father has said to you not to obsess over me so why the tackle?"

Riku chuckled "Because I could still do that, besides I would do anything for you. Hehe. Anything."

Her name was Riku Saito and she had always for the last 3 years had an obsession with stalking Ginga to the point where Ryo had told her parents about it but suspected they encouraged the behaviour because it was no secret that Riku's father hated him.

Ginga sighed "Then good morning. I've been fine now please let me have some peace."

"BUT I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!"

Ginga grumbled and said "Not right now. I am busy besides I want some peace..."

"Aww... Ok..." Riku left disappointed and after making sure she wasn't following him by walking by the house allowing Ryo to tell Riku off for following him and then used the chance to get away and have some peace.

Once he got to the edge of the forest Ginga placed Minty down.

Minty chirped and returned to playing with the grass until a slight rustle and looked in the sounds direction of origin and Ginga noticed the kit's attention to something.

"What do you hear Minty?" Ginga asked as he couldn't hear the rustle.

Minty went over to Ginga and pulled his trouser leg trying to get Ginga to follow him.

"Ok... Ok.. I'll follow you Minty." Minty chirpped happy that Ginga was following him now and showed Ginga the area behind the bush.

When Ginga got himself through the bush it turned out that Minty knew that another Pegasus was on the otherside.

It didn't look full grown but was much bigger than Minty and looked like a two-year old horse in build.

Noticing Ginga, the pegasus came over a gently headbutted Ginga, which was how Pegasi greeted each other.

"Eh hello?" Ginga said surprised that the Pegasi hadn't ran off.

The Pegasi chipped back and as Ginga went and picked up Minty to leave and unknowingly to him they followed Ginga back to the house.

Meanwhile with Ryo.

While telling Riku off which was quite easy to do. Ryo was left knowing that Riku's obsession with Ginga was unhealthy but could do nothing, UNLESS Ginga somehow got fed up enough to tell her to leave him alone once and for all or her or Riku's father do something which justification for him exiling the pair.

Well it was more he could do that already... But there would be an entire lawsuit afterwards.

Ryo sighed and placed his cup of water down on the table and sat down inn the chair slumping slightly.

"Something wrong master?" The voice was just loud enough for Ryo to hear.

Suprised about what was seemingly Burn Fireblaze's voice he looked around but where was it? Until he turned and looked behind himself and noticed a peahen sized bird sitting behind him who said.

"Oh, you found me. Hehe... Good morning Ryuusei." The phoenix said as they hopped of the chair on the floor.

"Eh, what are you doing Burn Fireblaze?" Ryo asked the small phoenix.

"I just needed a streach that's all. Despite what Storm Pegasus said about you... You're much better than my previous masters. But they were merciaries which meant I couldn't sleep much."

"What did Storm Pegasus say then?"

"Hehe. Baldo said you were one of his most anxious master when it came to Ginga and in regards to Ginga, he said he was one of the more intresting masters he had and Baldo has seen some messed up stuff that has happened."

"Wait. Baldo is Storm Pegasus?" The Phoenix nods

"Of course I'm Burn Fireblaze of course. If we Beyblades talk to each other we use a given name similar to ones that humans use. That's why I am Anaaka and Storm Pegasus is Baldo, we have both been given our names, Baldo was given his name by Koma's first Ikhyouh and mine through the Firelord, Fala. Well am the closest thing to Fala that can exist as a Bey. Hehe but that's nothing to worry about Ryo. As considering how I ended up in your service I am not at my full strength."

Ryo blinked and asked "What on earth are you talking about."

"Whoops... I mentioned the thing the we Beyblades aren't supposed to talk about... Koma told us not to!" Anaaka was laughing aloud.

"What are talking about through?" Ryo asked again more curious than last time.

Anaaka then jumped on Ryo's shoulder and asked back. "Master as Ginga is outside and the subject matter it is best to find a quieter spot to talk about this. Do you really want to know?"

"Alright then. Wouldn't you need to hide as Ginga hasn't seen you yet while I tell I'll be back later?"

"True. I'll just go back into my Bey form as thank goodness I didn't go into my human one or we'll have to wait awhile master."

Ryo sighed. "Ok then hurry up then."

Anaaka nodded "Right away!" She returned to her Bey form quickly in a flash.

As Ryo went to open the door, Ginga opened the door with Minty on his head and the other bigger Pegasi following him.

"What are you doing dad?" Ginga asked as Ryo had said he would stay in the house today.

"I was asked to check on the outer north fence, Ginga. Will be you be alright by yourself?"

Ginga nods and smiled as Minty jumped down onto his shoulder and nodded as well, while the other started to lick the back of Ginga's neck.

"I'll be ok besides I got Minty and this other one with me, they just showed up and headbutted me."

Ryo nods remaining quiet as he couldn't comment on the other pegasi with Ginga.

"Ok, Ginga I'll be back soon then."

Ginga nodded and went inside. "Ok then."

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking north to the fence (Which Ryo did actually needed to check.) Anaaka then returned to her Phoenix state and Ryo looked down to the Phoenix.

"So why did Koma tell you not to talk about that thing you mentioned?" Ryo asked in genuine curious.

"It's because it can cause us Beys to be somwhat elitist so Koma said for us not to discuss it. I can't say much on my opinion as all my masters well the offical ones atleast are all minor Fala."

"So basically they all wanted masters with it to be theirs?"

"Eh, no. They ONLY wanted people with it to be bladers master. They had to tell us not to judge on that factor. Albeit there are still bladers that have the 'blood of them'."

"So what was so important about the 'blood of them' you mentioned right now? "

"Pass me you left hand master if you want to as it's provides a good example of it."

Ryo nodded and knelt so the phoenix could see it and the small star like mark on it.

"Well it's typically refered to as the 'blood of them' if talking about all of the fifteen Beykin connected to it but that mark on your left hand that denotes you as Ikhyoh is also the mark of Arcani's blood which is the real definer of who should be Ikhyoh or not."

"So I have it? What does it do?"

"In your case as it has always been in the Hagane family you'll think me or Baldo would know but there's not much. Aside from the occassional situation like Ginga saving the world three times, Baldo actually veiws it as a curse because he's had the chance and 2,000 years to see what has happened to his masters with Arcani's blood and said they get stuck through no fault of their own in some dangerous things."

"Okay..."

"But I will say that Arcani's blood is not your only one nor your only major master..."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that Baldo keeps tabs on who ends up with his master. Because of Baldo, I can say you are Acani Major, Fala Major* and Incatis Major. Ginga is far more intresting though."

 _* Both of Ryo's parents were Fala minor and that is a 12.5% chance to create a major 'blood'._

"Why although I don't know what major means in this case do I have 3 and Ginga is more interesting?"

"Well you having 3 is complete chance, you got Arcani Major from your mother, Incatis Major from your father and both your parents had Minor Fala which meant they both had Fala as an ancestor but since my masters where on your father's side nothing even Beys would get creeped out by happened I assure you."

Anaaka chuckled.

"Now that's confusing."

"Well would you like to see why I can only just remember Ginga's?"

"Okay then."

"Well for Ginga in order of importance if he ever gets stuck in our Bey politics, Narga Minor Arcani Major, Odelo Minor, Incatis Minor and because of the nature of why he has Narga Minor, The unnamed one's Minor which is an unspoken rule not to discuss even under orders considering the backstory on that one does get kinda creepy and that we shouldn't trust insane people to play matchmaker even if it was nearly 400 years ago and Baldo still has nightmares from it."

"So how does Ginga have the ones I don't?" Ryo said having no real knowledge of genetics.

"From Kohana of course... Although the Narga and Unnamed one's are said to be in a state of eternal connection as that was acquired through pact so Narga could suppress the Unnamed one's blood." Anaaka sighed "I don't know what the unnamed one is or what it was... I honestly don't know."

Ryo nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Ginga.

"So do you have a name?" Ginga asked the older Pegasi that was playing with Minty who looked up and Ginga but didn't speak.

Ginga was confused and politely asked in the best way he could. "Can you even speak?"

The Pegasi shook it's head.

"I thought so... Can Pegasi even talk?"

The Pegasus nodded and Ginga sighed

"Why I am I stuck having in this situation?! Between you, Minty and Riku wanting to follow me around! Arg..." Ginga said leaning back on the sofa into the pillow.

 **End chapter 4**


	5. A mischievous memory

Chapter 5

* * *

Ginga laid on the sofa quietly letting the two Pegasi play, he did wonder why the older of the two couldn't talk.

He was still quietly thinking about all he had been through and wondering why it was always him to end it. Most people would just be happy with the fact it was just dealt with but Ginga's somewhat thoughtful nature made him think.

Pondering why fate had always made him the 'hero' Ginga had a sudden thought and stood up and went to the mirror. He sighed knowing it had no real connection but took his headband off and stared at the four-pronged star birthmark on his forehead.

"I have no idea why father tells me to hide this mark of mine but it can't be the reason it's too simple."

As Ginga put his headband on just in case there was a visitor as Ryo had told him, Ginga accidentally knock off one of the photo frames that was on the wall.

Noticing his clumsiness Ginga picked up the photo frame and looked at the photo.

Ginga remembered when the photo was taken because he couldn't forget when his uncles dressed him up formally to have uncle Ayumu take some professional photos of Ginga as a surprise present for his father as Ginga remembered his father worked in the nearby town during the night time meaning that he was often cared for by two of his uncles, Ayumu and Haruki.

* * *

~Flashback 10 years ago - Ginga's POV~

Why am I wearing this? It's so tight but uncle Haruki insisted I wear this. How could anyone wear this?

"There you go, Ginga you look very smart indeed."

I don't like these clothes, besides I want something to eat right now but uncle Ayumu stopped me.

"Ginga, please don't eat anything. You'll make yourself messy and you want your father to get a good picture of you in the little suit that I kept from when Takuya* and I had to go to a wedding six years ago."

* Takuya is Ayumu's son, he's four years older than Ginga.

I hated this suit it was slightly too big so I had to stay still or ehh... What would it be called would fall down and my uncles would laugh.

"I can't believe that the suit is fitting Ginga. It's size is for a 2 year old, Ayumu. " Haruki said to my other uncle. Why are they surprised?

I sit still just long enough for uncle Ayumu to take the photos. As uncles are looking at the photos before they decide which one was to be sent to be made I pulled off the top half of the suit and holding the eh...! Trousers up with my hands and went into the kitchen and pulled a green ice lolly out of the freezer and sat on the floor and pull apart the wrapper.

It melted quickly in the heat and soon left the sticky liquid from the lolly in the heat.

They realised I had sneaked off about ten minutes later.

~ End Flashback

* * *

Ginga laughed and said to himself. "I got in trouble for raiding Uncle Haruki's freezer... Then uncle Haruki went to America to see Hyoma's grandparents on his mother's side and..."

Ginga's pause was interrupted by Minty nudged his hand and Ginga continued. "On the way back to the airport he was hit by a car. Father was so upset and Hyouma was too. I guess being only four at the time I didn't understand how uncle Haruki wasn't coming back and why Hyoma was so sad."

The other Pegasus pulled at Ginga's hair.

"What are you doing? That hurts!" Ginga said trying to pull his hair away from the older Pegasi that let go and poked it tongue out at the young blader to try to cheer him up.

After freeing himself, Ginga laughed as Minty jumped onto the older Pegasi's neck and mewed.

Although Ginga did know nothing about how Pegasi interacted the pair did seem to him to get along with each other.

As Ginga went to get a drink from the stream just outside the house, Seth arrived back with his characteristic limp. While rubbing the water off his chin Seth came over and asked.

"Where is father? I thought he said he'll be at the house today?" While Seth waited for Ginga to finish drinking he raised his left leg to take the weight off his fragile leg.

"Well father had to go check the north fence again. He was probably was asked to while I was letting Minty play in the grass."

Seth nodded. "Ah I see. Well I guess he'll be back soon... My leg has been hurting. Do you know when you will be going back to Metal city yet?"

Ginga shook his head. "Not yet. I think it will be after my birthday."

Seth thought for a second. "November 11th? That's a fortnight away... And I'll get left in the house again because the elders will probably want to see you again."

"Oh, yeah..."

Ginga sighed. Ever since his 11th birthday was the same day as L-drago being stolen and their father nearly got killed. Understandably it had became quite uncomfortable for him.

"Anyway. I was asking if father was around because I have the next two months off because of the teacher will be away in Africa visiting his relatives in Tanzania I think so I might join you if father lets me."

Ginga nods slowly remembering he never told his friends about Seth. "Okay. I wouldn't mind but wouldn't you have to use those crutches right?"

Seth nods. "Yes, Ginga you know that if I fell over at all I risk breaking my leg."

"I do know that brother. I am more of worried is that you might hurt yourself on the stairs were I stay with my friend. "

Seth nods in understanding. "I know. You mentioned the stairs in the past. Besides isn't the basement you sleep in? Anyway if it's not possible to stay with you. I'll stay with father."

Ginga sighs not knowing what to say before the larger Pegasi and Minty both decided to headbutt him making Seth jump and exclaimed in a 'thought that would happen way.

"You have two now? I guess Minty got a friend earlier." Ginga nodded and explained.

"Well, they just showed up and keep head butting me. I don't know why but they just stuck around."

Seth went to comment on the the older Pegasi but got interrupted.

"What are you two up to? Also your back early Seth." Ryo said as he walked out the woods with Anaaka following behind him.

Seth chuckled. "The teacher is in Tanzania so the lessons won't be continuing till January."

Ryo rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. "Well I wish they told me as I don't like leaving you in the house alone Seth because your leg. Ginga you gained another friend?"

Ginga shrugged. "I guess so. They just showed up."

Ryo nodded back in understanding but before he could comment, Anaaka did.

"You know that's Galaxy Pegasus right, Ginga?"

Ginga looked at the older of the two Pegasi and they nod.

"Really?"

Anaaka walked over to Galaxy Pegasus and asked it. "Well Enif I guess you recovered from that already?"

Galaxy Pegasus nodded and Anaaka then told Ginga. "Well Galaxy Pegasus for some reason doesn't talk. Nobody knows why Ginga. He's following you around because he has nothing to do."

Ryo then asked. "Really. I thought you would know Anaaka."

"Master, I am no expert with Pegasi. I know what Baldo has explained. All Baldo said about Enif is that all the older pegasi in Illia are kinda on edge about him."

"They don't know what to make of him?" Ginga asked.

Anaaka nodded. "It seems so. There is reasons why they might be. Spiral Force is the most reasonable answer but if it was for stopping things they'll be scared of Baldo. Which they are certainly not."

Ryo crossed his arms. "I'm sure that's not important."

"Unless there's a minor revolution it won't be and because you're in charge of Illia I'll doubt that would happen in regards to the Enif issue."

"What?" Ryo said not really knowing about what Anaaka meant.

"Part of the Ikyouh's power gives them control over Illia, the region to the north of Koma. They are self-governing if the Ikyouh isn't controlling it directly. Because of Baldo's state right now he's in charge. "

Ryo nodded then said. "Alright, you can explain more later on. As it's now 1pm why don't we all get something to eat?"

While they ate Enif sat on the floor in the living room with Minty pulling on his left ear making the older Pegasus sigh and laid down.

Enif had to deal with it, he didn't want to upset Ginga.

Eventually Minty fell asleep as Anaaka came over and asked him quiet enough so Ryo didn't question her.

"What are you doing here Enif? Did Baldo send you? " Enif shook his head.

"Was it your own choice?" She questioned the silent pegasi.

Enif nods.

Anaaka went to comment but Minty jumped on her head. After removing the kit off her head Anaaka finally got to comment.

"All right. I guess your actually back to serve Ginga then?"

Enif nods a lies down and swiftly falls asleep.

"So Seth you want to come with us?" Ryo asked in reply as Seth had just asked if he could join him and Ginga when they returned to Metal City.

Seth nods. "I'll be by myself otherwise. Besides I want to see what you and Ginga see father. I don't even mind being stuck in the chair they gave me if I had to travel anyway."

Ryo remembered the whole chair thing as it was pretty well know Seth wasn't the most stable on his feet with his leg issue.

"Ok then but as I can't watch you nor can you get into the flat where I stay while in the city you will have to stay with Ginga. There is no other way."

Seth nods. "That's fine with me."

Ginga was going to comment as he stayed in a basement technically but then remember there was a living room arrangement behind Madoka's shop which if Madoka allowed would give his brother a place to sleep at least. He decided not to and continued to eat the cheese sandwich he had almost finished.

Ryo then told the pair. "You know I had to fix the fence earlier?"

Both Seth and Ginga nodded.

"While I was doing it one of the elders said they want me to meet them after lunch in regards to that fence and management of the horses. I should be back before nightfall but it does depend on how far they want to take it."

Both nodded again as Ginga finished his mouthful and asked,

"Why do they always want to see you father?"

Ryo sighed as he stood up.

"They can't make any changes without consulting me so I have to at least listen to what they want to do. Even if most the time I go no to their ideas or don't have an opinion."

Ryo laughed and assured Ginga.

"I will be back quick today Ginga. I already know what the fence needs and the horses just need the fencing improved and counting."

It was once a month that the elders wanted to see Ryo in regards to Koma's upkeep as the 2,100 year old settlement was in need of some repairs and renovations which were not cheap and they had to work with a budget that the Japanese government gave them which was far too little to just get the repairs done.

But given it was Ryo's duty as Ikhyouh to seemingly decide on what gets fixed first he constantly had to go to the monthly budget meeting. Something he disliked greatly as because they could only use the budget on repairs and what the government considered what was necessary it was an absolute pain as finance was never his strong spot as Ginga's medicine proved. Thankfully one of the elders had a university decree in finance and accounting so they gave Ryo a hand in that.

Although how they got the decree is questionable matter for someone who was in the council of Elders because until recently anyone eligible to become an Elder could not leave Koma unless in an emergency.

Nevertheless Ryo did value the help.

"You always say that. Then the elders make you take ages dad." Ginga commented annoyed understandably at the constant repeating of the same situation.

Ryo sighed although he wanted to tell Ginga off for the somewhat selfish comment but Ryo couldn't bring himself to do so as Ginga probably would get upset.

Seth who had been listening to the conversation. He knew exactly what he needed to do later as he wasn't afraid to tell his younger brother off when their father couldn't.

"Ginga I can't promise anything. You know that. I'll be as fast as I can be." Ryo said not being able to promise he'll be back quickly.

Ginga didn't reply and just continued eating.

As soon as Ryo finished eating he went into the other room and told Anaaka who was still being climbed on by Minty.

"Can you keep an eye on Ginga or me while I am gone? "

She nods. "Of course master." Anaaka now had Minty on her back and was smiling at Ryo.

Ryo laughed and commented. "Now Minty be nice to Anaaka."

"Prii!" Minty chirped and got off of Anaaka.

Anaaka stretches and stands up slowly as the kit's hooves dug into her feathers.

Ryo then looked at Anaaka. "Now all you really have to do is just tell me later on what he did. I guess you already know I get really worried."

Anaaka nods."Yes I do master. Although Beys don't express sympathy although we do feel it."

Ryo sighed and not having the time to ask why then said. "I have to go now. Just keep an eye on Gingaku please." He then left quickly.

Anaaka blinked surprised that Ryo had used what seemed to her at least Ginga's full first name.

"All right..."

Ryo then leaves as Anaaka walked into the other room and stayed out the way as she could already tell what Seth was going to do.

He had listened to all of Ginga and their father's conversation.

"You know that was pretty selfish what you said to father." Seth said as he stood up and started cleaning up.

"But why does dad have to go to those meetings? Can't he just say to them what he wants done?" Ginga argued not really understanding the issue.

"Father has to, Ginga. Father is in charge of everything. The Elders are in no way in charge but more of assistants."

"But can't dad ask them to sort things out?"

Seth blinked and shook his head.

"No he can't. Father said that because of the rules of how the budget goes he has to be present when decisions have to be made."

Ginga then added.

"But father always takes so long that I don't see him till morning."

The eighteen year old sighed.

"That's still selfish Ginga. Father has to ensure everyone's safety even if he can't be always around."

Seth had a point about the responsibility of taking care of everyone sometimes had to come first despite the problems it could cause. Knowing that he wasn't going to get his point across as the only way he could would get him in serious trouble for he actually felt the same but for the attention that their father gave to Ginga over him which understandably made Seth jealous.

Seth then went in to the living room leaving Ginga confused.

* * *

 **End Chapter 5**

 _Well I've had a very busy week but still managed to write this chapter. Hehe... Seth has had a slight personality change but it's not_ _important right?_


	6. A brotherly dispute

Chapter 6

* * *

 _Fala. Why didn't you intervene at all? You could of made things much easier for all of them._

 _I had my reasons._

 _What reasons? Every one of your council wants to know._

 _Humans are far stronger than Beys. You just need the right situations for them._

 _How? How are they? They are mere humans._

 _Hehe, you're wrong. That is why I chose to give my blood to humanity. When we have to move away from star fragment's power humans will need a reason, a reason to believe in themselves if something like the Unnamed one's rampage were to happen again._

 _I really hope that doesn't happen again, Fala. It's been almost 300 years since it happened and Koma still has that Duskadun in that cavern that got opened up after it was stopped._

 _And that's the only issue left to be dealt with and that's a matter of resources... I'm sure they'll be no issue in sorting, Phoenix. They would just need our assitance that's all._

* * *

Five hours had passed and Ryo was still away probably having to listen to the elders suggestions.

Ginga and Seth hadn't talked since their small argument and was sitting in his corner, the one he read the letters in which also proved to be a safe, quiet space especially since Seth had a go at him for just wanting their father to be back early for once. What was wrong with that?

Both Enif and Minty being quite a playful pair had followed Ginga into his and Seth's bedroom and were playing on the wooden floor and Anaaka had joined them not really understanding how the two young pegasi where so playful but more importantly she had to watch Ginga and had felt sympathetic for him. It was an odd thing about Ginga's personality that made the phoenix feel for the young blader.

How possibly could Ginga have saved the world three times if he couldn't ever feel completely safe?

Anaaka was no expert in human emotions but she knew for sure it wasn't normal.

Not knowing what Ginga was doing in the corner and having to keep and eye on him Anaaka quickly jumped on the bed and asked.

"Are you all right Ginga?" Anaaka said poking her head and beak into the corner.

Ginga sighed. "I'm not selfish right?"

"Depends on how you see it. You were more scared so you just wanted something that would make you feel better in my opinion as a Beyblade but Seth also had a point that sometimes you can't have what makes you feel safe all the time. Although I will say to me he seemed like he was already on edge for some reason."

Ginga looked up and a few hairs of his faintly curly red hair moved to rest on his shoulders. "Anyway who are you?" He asked not really having been introduced to Anaaka yet.

The phoenix chuckled softly. "I am Burn Fire-Blaze for simplicity's sake just call me Anaaka."

"Oh ok. Why has recently Minty, Enif appeared and you started talking? I...I don't understand it."

Anaaka paused realising Ginga didn't know the finer details of part of Nemesis's defeat.

"Well you kinda cause it as it we have no choice till we recover but it was how Nemesis was defeated so I am not complaining at all as it was needed to be done. Prior this most Beys in human posession decided to stay in Bey form so they did cause issues but I will ensure you all Beyblades are in this state as you got all of that star's fragments and those who don't like it will go back to their typical states in a few months."

Ginga looked up. "So you're stuck like this cause of me?"

Anaaka shrugged. "Well as we could already choose to be like this Ginga don't take it as it's your fault they just have to get used to it."

Ginga then asked. "What do think of the situation then?"

"Actually I am enjoying it Ginga. I am using it as an excuse to walk around in this state although if I have to I can go into my Bey form but I get extremely exhausted it's why I fell asleep after you and Seth argued."

"Really?" Ginga was surprised as he thought it was a completely forced event.

"Yep. Both myself and Storm Pegasus agreed this state is much better than our normal state..." She sighed "And I am pretty sure the Illian generals drugged him again to stop him getting out of bed..."

* * *

Three days ago~

"So Dreadlord how much longer can we keep him stuck in bed?" The Dreadlord looked at the Pegasus that slept in his human form tied down to the bed.

The dreadlord grumbled to himself and turned to the Illian general that was asking the question and said.

"As I feel you, Valkr will get him addicted to you painkillers at the rate. We have to keep drugging Lord Baldo I think we should finally let him get out of bed but the others will have to keep an eye on him."

"What about you Asthel? You're in charge kinda..."

The Dreadlord sighed and facepalmed. "You know my role. I have to return to Koma as I am one of it's Elders but I assure you... I WILL KILL YOU LOT IF YOU LOSE LORD BALDO FOR ANY REASON. Okay?" The Dreadlord's shouting ended in the 57 year-old laughing as he left.

The Dreadlord shouting had managed to scare the generals into making sure they were doing their job properly.

Now he had to start the four hour walk back to Koma.

* * *

Back in the present.

"So why did they tie him to the bed and drug him?" Ginga asked curious on why exactly the generals had done what the phoenix explained.

"Well let's just say Beys do take after their masters and so of your ancestors according to Baldo where not as sane as he liked sometimes."

"Ah ok." Ginga said he was pulling himself back onto the bed but was struggling and Anaaka didn't notice the slight shaking in Ginga's arm but eventually he got himself on the bed.

Anaaka then said. "I heard Seth shouting at you and I assure you that I will inform you father for you. You're not in the wrong Ginga because you said it in a nervous state and that I know that Seth is jealous of you."

Ginga nodded as his breathing picked up and said "Thanks."

Anaaka smiles. "Your welcome."

"Anaaka? I need to sleep. I feel so tired." Anaaka surprised nodded and leaves Ginga alone.

Getting slowly more weak Ginga quickly changed his clothes into his nightwear before almost losing his conciseness and collapsed on to the bed using the senses of his that didn't go that of his hearing and touch. He panicked and pulled all of himself onto the bed as his legs landed on the floor and tried his best to settle his shaking arms.

A minute passed of his desprate attempt to control his arms was fruitless and at that moment he remembered.

* * *

 _"Ginga, do you know your left hand twitching?"_

 _"No, it feels normal."_

 _"Ok, it must be struggling to suppress it today, your medicine that is."_

 _"What is it suppressing?"_

 _"Well it suppresses an immune problem you have. It is affecting your left arm it seems without it you wouldn't be able to be able to... Eh.."_

* * *

'It must of been the immune issue I have.' Thought Ginga as he tried to remain calm despite his arms shaking that he was unable control.

He kept his problem to himself, remained quiet and focused on not panicking any more than he was.

Eventually he was able to sleep although very lightly.

Ryo arrived back at around 9pm, the meeting was actually about something more important and that there was no way he could of gotten out of it. He took of his scarf and headband off and placed the items on the table near the front door and sat in the living room.

As soon as Anaaka heard the door open she poked her head out the door and said. "Thank goodness your back." She was very relived that Ryo was back.

"You make it sound like something happened. Anaaka?"

"Well Seth had a go at Ginga. I stayed out of it as my experience of those kinds of arguments often are best left for humans to deal with. Anyway I felt it best for you to deal with. "

Ryo sighed. "What were they arguing about?" Ryo asked although he had an idea on why it happened.

"Seth accused Ginga of being selfish when he didn't want you to leave."

"I see. It's not the first time. But each time I have to remind Seth to be careful when he shares his opinions as each time his has and now he's managed to somehow upset. I'll deal with it later on as I know he's still awake." Ryo said gesturing to the living room. "How did Ginga react?"

"He was a bit upset but I managed to distract him by saying that he wasn't in the wrong because to me Seth's jealous. He struggled to get out the corner and pull himself on the bed and he asked me to let him get some sleep."

"Did you notice anything else? That sounds like he had an episode of his illness." Ryo said as he walked down the hallway.

"Aside for his arms being slightly shaky not much." Anaaka said it as it didn't seem important but it was the main sign of an episode of Ginga's illness and was the only certainty with it so Ryo hurried up and went to see Ginga as the throwaway comment did worry him.

Thankfully despite Ginga's arms still shaking and a few red marks where Ginga had seemingly hit himself on the left cheek.

"Anaaka that was an episode of Ginga's illness. Thank goodness Ginga fell asleep on his back."

Anaaka didn't really know about what exactly Ginga's illness was but swore she had seen it before but far to long ago to be connected to Ginga's illness and watched as Ryo took of Ginga's headband and placed it on the bedside table.

"Will he be okay?" Anaaka asked genuinely concerned for Ginga's health.

"Yeah. That could of been worse. I am relived I told you to watch him as I'm sure he without the distraction he would of had a worse attack or panicked."

"Thanks Ryo. Is there anything else I can do?"

Ryo paused and thought for a second then said. "No really. Go and have a rest if you need it."

Anaaka nodded and left.

Ryo then looked over to Ginga who was fast asleep, still had his shaky arms and was quite chilly so Ryo pulled one of the spare blankets out from under the bed and made sure Ginga was covered by it.

Ryo sighed and after sorting the blanket out leaned back.

"Don't worry I'll talk to Seth for you. I guess I'll never really understand what you are thinking Gingaku. Even when you were little you wouldn't talk much even when I asked you something you always confused the pronouns but you did figure it out eventually."

Ginga tried roll to his side but couldn't them moved his hand up to itch his nose making Ryo realise that he should of sorted out the oxygen and air tube as Ginga often didn't take full breaths while recovering.

While Ryo was sorting that out Seth walked in quiet and sorted himself out for bed. Ryo knew Seth walked in and was trying to be discrete and Ryo said.

"Why did you have an argument with Ginga?"

Seth paused and thought for a second but only said "Well I told him what I thought. I thought he was being selfish because he didn't want you to get stuff done so I shared my opinion."

Ryo sighed "I understand Seth but there was probably a better way to do that. You know how Ginga's like with these things."

"But how am I supposed to know how he feels father?"

Ryo agreed and just answered "I don't know. I've never known how Ginga feels. I was told it's also why he was very hard to teach."

"Did the teacher who couldn't teach Ginga know what it was?" Seth asked having remembered the event ten years ago.

"Yes they told me the name. As I don't want the outside world or the WBBA to know I keep it too myself although if it got out it would make some interesting articles and Asthel said it would be potentially positive although not directly. Don't worry about it. Well I have to quickly go talk to Asthel quickly give me a shout Seth if Ginga does anything odd."

Seth nodded. "Okay."

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 6_**

Well I know what Ginga has. ^^ Well I have it myself. Eventually that will get revealed.


	7. The Dreadlord, Asthel

**Chapter 7 Asthel the Dreadlord and Ryo trying to help**

* * *

Once seeing to that Ginga was warm enough, Ryo headed to the back door where Asthel was waiting.

"Sorry about that Ashtel. Seth managed to upset Ginga again." Ryo said as he closed the door behind himself.

"Don't worry. Remember I have eight kids. Ok six won't talk to me but I know how you feel." Asthel was a very loyal person but his older kids where very selfish to the point of not allowing him to move on after his kids (expect the youngest) mother died and decided to stop talking to him after he ended up with his youngest child's mother who had died at around the same time Ginga was born.

"So what do you purpose we do first with the repairs Asthel?"

Asthel was surprised at Ryo's eagerness to sort the repairs out and said.

"Take your time Ryo. I see your stressing yourself out. I rarely see you like this. Just how many of those episodes has Ginga had recently?" He said picking up on Ryo's state of mind very easily. Asthel was very good at reading peoples emotions, then again he had to work with some very odd people.

"He's had three since Nemesis was defeated." Ryo replied as the cold wind changed direction causing both adults to shiver.

"That's a lot. I might be your assistant but I am no doctor so I can't advise there but I hope they settle like they did around 9 years ago now cause I remember that, Ginga was in hospital for three months and was only five. "

Well the Dreadlord's job was to be the Ikhoyuh's assistant which was often needed and with Ryo when it was required.

"Yeah they had to transfer him to Tokyo because they needed to do tests but nothing was found. The attacks continued until they put him on the medicine he's on now. I'll be worried if it starting to lose it benefits."

Asthel nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately that might be what's happening. I do recommend that you get it checked."

"But I can't go to Tokyo right now as I haven't got the money travel and I have to wait till after Ginga's birthday before I can take him to an immunologist there to have it reviewed as the WBBA has to pay my travel for conferences. So I am stuck till then and who knows how much it would cost if the medicine was changed?"

Asthel sighed. "I know that there's a study that is taking place from the 19th November till that time December regarding how 12-18 year olds take care off each other and they are willing to pay for participant's healthcare for a year afterwards so maybe that is a option."

"How did you find out about that?" Ryo asked sceptical as it seemed all too coincidental.

"The older of the two kids of mine that still talks to me said the the study was being held. They are one of the chefs there to cook for participants with allergies although the teenagers aren't allowed to use the ovens they have to prepare the food they eat."

It sounded reasonable and it was true and Asthel only told Ryo because of his Dreadlord status meaning he was supposed to help Ryo in anything he was asked even take a crash course in finance for him.

"Ok I'll look into that. Anyway how is your youngest doing?"

"Well apparently he's with Anya right now so Sorata seems to be doing all right. "

"That's good."

"Yeah considering they only have 9 days age difference. I guess we both know how kids can make scary situations although I do admit Ginga's was more scary." Asthel said in empathetic reminisce.

"Yeah but Kohana didn't have anything killing her." Ryo commented as the situation that he had was quite different from Asthel's on what happened for details.

Although neither did notice Anaaka was lying on the inside windowsill listening and had said to herself.

 _"Yes they were but Kohana's was much more... Unseen and cruel... If only she spoke up about it. She wouldn't of had to go through so much pain."_

Asthel nodded. "Yes. Mika did pass away but she chose that fate. She wanted Sorata's life put first and she got what she wanted. I fulfilled her wish the best I could. You although no one died it was unexpected but I knew it wasn't going be a perfectly good outcome."

"I guess it depends on the person on which situation was at the time and in retrospective worse."

Asthel then asked. "Would you like me to do anything tomorrow? Since Sorata isn't visiting me till December I have a lot of free time."

Ryo nodded "Would you mind keeping an eye on Ginga in the morning? The WBBA wants me to explain to the press why they can't get Ginga for interviews. I didn't want them to know but I might have to explain both his health issues and his Autism as to why he can't give interviews but people are fickle and teenagers these days can be downright cruel. I read the reports of what some of the teens that competed in in the world championships has anything to say in that... Some of it was downright horrendous... An entire team got eliminated for their conduct and where arrested by the local government for their behaviour."

"I see. I'm pretty sure due to his fame and talent, they'll sure be a few articles but I think it will make be people think if anything Ginga isn't a perfect hero."

Ryo nodded and sighed while doing so. "If anything I am confirming a rumour that was going around which was that Ginga fell seriously ill after defeating Nemesis which by my definition is true."

Asthel nodded in agreement as he itched his blonde bearded chin. "I agree with your sentiment. I can do that I'll come over before 6am as I know you usually have to be in Metal city before 9am."

"Thank you Asthel. I'll let you go to sleep then."

Asthel smiled. "Your welcome. I shall head off now. I hope you have some sleep as I know you hardly sleep when Ginga isn't well. Good night."

Asthel then waved and left and Ryo went back inside.

He closed the door quietly and went to check on Seth and Ginga.

"Seth how was Ginga was while I was talking earlier with Asthel?" Ryo asked as he carefully sat down on the end of Ginga's bed.

"Ginga woke up and asked me to scratch his feet but that's pretty much it. Although Ginga's feet felt odd he didn't say anything apart form saying they itched so I let you talk to Asthel."

Ryo nodded and went and had a look at Ginga's feet and while he checked them over commented. "How odd. I can see what you mean but I think it's just natural and should sort itself out."

Seth yawned as he adjused himself carefully as not to injure his leg.

"Ah ok. Can I go to sleep now. I nearly feel asleep while watching him."

"Go ahead. I'll sleep on the floor in here as this is his third attack in two months, just in case Ginga has anything else happen."

Seth nods wearily and laid down and fell asleep quick, unlike Ginga he was a quiet sleeper like Ryo was as Kohana was a prolific snorer.

Ryo looked back over to Ginga and moved his hair away from his eyes. Once again revealing the mark Ginga had, one that if he had a choice Seth would have as to not put Ginga through the stress he'll get once in charge, but in a way he was thankful Ginga had it as the elders are less sympathetic to Seth as he won't be the next Ikhouyh.

But fate sure was cruel wasn't it?

Ginga shivered slightly as he was still cold but Ryo noticed the shaking settled and laid down on the floor using a spare pillow to rest his head on.

Ryo fell asleep quickly as he has had hardly any sleep in the last few days.

He didn't stay asleep long because Ginga had a nightmare, probably from the trauma of Nemesis and earlier events. Although Ginga wasn't fully awake he could hear Ryo's voice.

"Don't worry Ginga. I'm here. Relax you're just dreaming." Ryo said as he sat up and just kept talking.

By the morning Ryo had only had two hours sleep.

* * *

"Now Ginga, Asthel will be keeping an eye on you today. I need to Metal city today. I'll be back tomorrow." Ryo explained as he help Ginga to eat his breakfast.

"Ok father."

"Remember to behave for Asthel. He's doing me a favour."

Ginga nods. "Okay."

* * *

Ryo left roughly an hour later once Asthel arrived.

Minty and Enif where play fighting as they often did as Asthel came in to talk to Ginga.

"How are you Ginga. I heard you have had three attacks in the last month?"

"Good morning Mr Akatsuki. Yes I did. They're awful but I feel better now."

"That's good." Asthel said as he looked at the two Pegasi. "Not the first time I've seen young Pegasi playing."

"You have?" Ginga asked curious about why.

"Yes Ginga. I stumbled upon a pair playing a few months ago. They were both the same age so must of been same litter they were from."

"Ah ok."

Asthel nodded. "Well then as I have to do this for your father. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked as he shifted on his feet.

"Eh... Not really." Ginga said as Minty jumped on his lap.

"I understand. That kit surely is comfortable. Usually they wouldn't like that type of contact. How did you encounter them? May I ask?"

"I didn't see them when they were found. I couldn't move. But Father was cleaning the cupboards and Minty jumped out of a pot."

Asthel laughed. "That sounds that was quite a surprise for you father."

Ginga chuckled "Yep. I wish I could move. I want to sit up but I can't right now."

"Would you like me to help you, Ginga? I can sit you up with a few pillows."

Ginga nods "Yes please."

Asthel nodded too and helped Ginga to sit up. "There you go."

Ginga smiled "Thank you..." He said with his head tilting slightly as he struggled to keep it up.

Asthel noticed Ginga was struggling to keep his head up he adjusted the pillows trying not to knock the breathing tube. He had seen quite a few of Ginga's earlier episodes so he knew how to respond especially as Ryo had explained how he had to deal with it in case he had to fixed it.

"Your welcome and that's better. Can you keep your head up easier now?"

"Yes..." Ginga said while he breathed noisily unable to breathe through his mouth and forced to used his nose.

"Don't force yourself to talk, Ginga. Just relax. I do know you are struggling... I can hear your struggling." Asthel said hoping that Ginga would rest a bit more.

Ginga nodded as Seth limped in. "Good morning Mr Akatsuki. Father said you were watching Ginga today."

"You too Seth. Yes I offered too. Anyway Seth aren't you usually studying?" Asthel asked knowing Seth often went to lessons at this time.

"Yes but my teacher is in Tanzania visiting relatives. So I get a two month break although I wanted to be studying right now."

Asthel nodded understanding why Seth wanted to keep studying but said. "A willingness to learn is good yes, but you also need to know when you need to take a break. I put everything in to my learning at your age and I struggled breaking the cycle. You don't want to be stuck like was."

Seth nodded and then asked. "Ginga you okay?" He asked sincerely despite not remembering he didn't apologized yet.

Ginga didn't answer to him. He still felt understandably upset at Seth.

"Aren't you going to reply Ginga?" Asthel asked not knowing of the argument the two brothers had.

Ginga nodded still upset with Seth despite not knowing what Ryo had said to Seth.

* * *

Outside of Koma, Felis and Suika were in a small cave as it been raining overnight.

Suika shivered as although she was used to the bad weather but she never had gotten used to the cold weather and had fell ill with a fever.

Felis had wanted to ask Ryo to help her charge but he had left earlier in the morning.

She sat down keeping the little fire going. She remembered why the duo were living in the wilderness.

She had followed her master when for some unknown, she had gotten out of bed and went to check on something leaving the door open but her master was knocked out and abducted.

Felis followed after her master trying to figure out without causing chaos but when her master had whispered to Felis to stop following her as she knew that she wasn't coming back alive and to tell their family that if they managed to managed to find her she'll be dead either by illness or murder.

Although an order of that magnitude should not be ignored. Felis couldn't bring herself to explain it so had started wondering around the outside of Koma until three days later she had found that her master's youngest child, Suika had followed her.

Realizing she was now in a bit of pickle she had kept the child with her and out of trouble, now she was in trouble as it was a matter of time before Ryo asked what exactly was going on.

Yes it would be Felis's least biggest problem if Ryo did ask but the explanation would probably cause other issues.

It didn't help that when she was told to stop following her master she followed further only to witness the murder of her master.

Suika's coughing broke Felis out of her memories. Felis knew Suika had a weak heart and the illness was surely putting strain on it.

"Come on Suika. You just have to hold on till tonight. I overheard that Ryo should be back by then."

Suika was not able reply because of her unsettled. Her fever was very high that there was no doubt it was straining her heart.

* * *

Seth eventually left the house to visit his best friend who lived not to far away.

Meanwhile Ginga and Asthel keep talking.

"Although it with you being ill... I guess you finally got a break." Asthel said after hearing Ginga explain how he felt while struggling to breathe.

Ginga was still struggling. Asthel understood this and didn't force Ginga to talk but Ginga did talk.

"I wish I could move..." Ginga sighed. He had been complaining about his inability to move.

Asthel just sat, listening. As the dreadlord of Illia he had to as it was his job. He didn't mind it in fact helping Ryo and Ginga was one of few things that made him happy after his older kids decided that they didn't like him.

All for moving on from a loss... Asthel wasn't in the wrong just his older children just were selfish and didn't allow him to move on.

After Ginga finished talking it wasn't long before he fell asleep as it was tiring to keep talking how he talked with his breathing being hindered.

Asthel sighed and began to read the book he brought with him. Although he was happy to listen to Ginga it would of been better for the fourteen year old to rest.

Anaaka jumped down from the windowstill and walked over and asked "You're the Dreadlord right?"

Asthel closed his book and looked over to her and just said. "Yes. I am."

"Thought so. I guess you haven't told Ryo?"

Asthel nodded "Yes, but not on purpose. If he asked I'll say but I rather it be like this as all I do is tell the younger generals off when they try to throw parties in Illia. Well most are like in their early 20s so I don't blame them... And to tie Baldo to the bed."

"Really?"

Asthel chuckled "Yeah. You can see why I prefer helping Ryo out than keeping an eye on the younger generals or my very short police job before Koma told me to come back."

"Yeah I do. You definitely sound like you prefer it."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ryo.

"I never knew that Ryuusei but are you sure you want the press to know that?" Asked Kouta Abe, Ryo's boss and head of the Asia branch of the WBBA questioning the actual benefit of if Ryo did announce that Ginga indeed did have health problems that left Kouta slightly disturbed at the fact that the WBBA's best blader could suffer from such a potentially disabling illness.

Surprisingly Kouta was smyphathic as he had been in charge of a un-televised league for those with disabilities which was a charity until WBBA hired everyone in the group to run it under them so the results would be reconised by other leagues and had actually reformed the WBBA's health policy for the bladers who competed to help without his bosses firing him to help although it still left Ryo with finical problems. Nevertheless he had seen Bladers in the past with some complex health issues and his far share of emergency situations while he ran it.

"I wouldn't do it without reason. It's just Ginga gets so stressed and I don't know what to do."

Kouta nodded and thought of something.

"I have an idea. Why don't I ask the head office to tell the press that they wouldn't be getting any news worthy information till the report is out? It will give you and Ginga a break from the press and when the report is out all you or Ginga would have to do is attend an interview." Ryo smiled happy there could be another way. "That's better than I could think of. Thank you."

"I'll do that then. Also can I ask you a question before you leave?"

Ryo having had stood up already nods. "Go ahead."

"Why did you become a translator? And why where you so willing to return to being one after I recovered from my operation during the Spiral Force incident? You have far better communication and maths than myself."

"It's because I like the flexibility and if I need to take time to care for Ginga I can. Besides I had to learn both Japanese and English neither where my first language."

"Really now? What's your first?" Kouta asked curiosity peaked at the statement that Ryo's first language was neither Japanese nor English as he thought it was Japanese with the correctness of his speech making it sound like Japanese was.

"Yeah, my first language is one you would waste your time trying to find out about. Believe me I tried. It's called Komari and is very different to Japanese and English."

"Okay. If you don't mind can you say something in it just to satisfy my curiosity please. I don't mind if you don't want to."

Ryo smiled, although the elders didn't want Ryo to talk about Koma to anyone on the outside they had never said about the language.

"Certainly. What I will say means 'The weather is snowy' Iknet aw useikuy." Ryo typically was amazing at pronunciation in both Japanese and English the problem he had while learning Japanese was meaning and English context.

Kouta was surprised, the 57 year old had always thought Ryo was one of the better Japanese speakers he had met for translation despite being not a native speaker. With hearing Komari he was dumbfounded. How could those sounds exist?

"That's interesting. Thanks. I'll ask head office later today to see if they can do it. You better get back to Ginga now seeing as you said you where ill and thanks for mentioning it."

Ryo nodded and picked up his bag. "Your welcome and thank you. I'll be heading off now and will be back for the annual."

"I'll see you when the annual then. Have a safe trip." Kouta nodded and waved as Ryo left and began writing his email to the only Japanese speaking member of the head council.

* * *

 _The trip back was uneventful as the press had calmed down somewhat but Ryo did get asked a few times by a independent reporter about Ginga but said that he wasn't going to give an answer and refused to answer the reporter till they had to leave. Thank goodness that the first train of the three he had to get off at the last stop._

 _Even he started to hate the media._

* * *

Once Ryo finally got back to Koma it was around 4pm (He set off to return a twelve but he had to walk from the third stop to Koma.) He headed straight to check on Ginga.

Asthel who hadn't left Ginga alone at all explained what happened.

"He slept most the time so I guess he'll be awake tonight and he hasn't been very hungry. Seth only just came back he spent the day with Haru."

Ryo placed the bag on the floor and nodded. "I see. Yeah sounds like I'll be awake tonight and trying to get Ginga to eat something. Thanks again for watching Ginga while I went to do that."

Asthel placed his book into his pocket and smiled. "Your welcome. I enjoyed it as nothing much happened."

Asthel left after a short chat and closed the door quietly behind himself.

Ryo looked over to Ginga who was asleep and noisily snoring but otherwise peaceful. He went over and checked that the airtube was still working and made sure he wasn't accidentally going to fall off the bed before going to grab some cereal to eat but before he could eat a familiar sound came through.

Felis's scratching.

He sighed, placed the bowl on the side and stood up to answer to Felis.

He was correct, Felis was at the door but he immediately noticed that Suika who had been shivering wasn't well.

"Felis what's going on? Suika doesn't look well at all."

Felis sighed "I'll explain in a while but is ok if Suika stays with you for awhile? I think she caught a cold and the weather isn't helping her."

Ryo grumbled but couldn't refuse the request. "Alright then but you have to explain it as soon as possible."

Felis looked at Suika and smiled.

"Thank you Ryo. Hopefully I get over this cold quickly." Suika said surprising Ryo as she hadn't talked much.

"Your welcome Suika. Now you can stay in the spare room." He was going to make sure that Suika got better for some reason.

"Thank you. I guess I get some sleep." Suika said sounding not well at all and went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

Once Ryo was certain Suika was asleep he straight up asked Felis.

"Ok where's Kohana, Felis?" Ryo had remembered how Kohana would occasionally mention the name 'Felis' to him.

Felis was surprised that Ryo had figured out what she was doing. She had to give an answer though. "Well I followed her for awhile but she wasn't answering me. Eventually I lost track of her and went to rest I had been following her. I didn't get much rest as I noticed that Suika had a hold of my tail and I didn't know how to act on that so we just wondered around." Well it wasn't the whole truth but mostly truth.

Ryo was somewhat angry that Ginga's twin had be alive all this time but much more annoyed that Felis hadn't told him that any of this had happened.

"I am to be honest very annoyed for you just not telling me. I worried for months on what happened. But yes, Suika can stay and the damage has be done."

* * *

End Chapter 7

 **Well I decided to combine chapters 7 and 8 because 8's would of been far too short.**

 **Quick update, I have gotten over my lack of motivation as college has been stressful for me but I am going to dedicated my Wednesdays as they are my day off for writing if I don't have work or babysitting to do. So yay!**

 **I might be starting a new oneshot series too as the old one is no longer up as the changes made to NMG now Within made it pointless to exist.**


	8. Ustimih On Uranaj

Chapter 8: Ustimih on uranaj (Title is using Komari still using the language from the original NMG)

I apologise if I got Kyouya astonishingly OOC. I was struggling to write him and I think like Ginga would of probably been affected by the stress of the Nemesis fight so how he's like in Within is due to that.

Note: Ka belongs to Fire Flaming Fox.

Also if "[]" is used it means Komari is being used.

* * *

After dealing with the fuss, Ryo went back to check on Ginga who had woken up and trying to reach the gap in the bed. At first Ryo didn't know what Ginga was trying to do and only figured out what Ginga was trying to do when heard Ginga muttered something about there being something in there and asked.

"What are you trying to get Ginga?"

"The letter it's in the gap there." Ginga said still trying to reach the gap.

Ryo looked down in the hole, he knew Ginga kept stuff he found important there and pulled out the letters and handed them to his son.

Ginga took out one of the letters and re-read it despite his shaky arm and hand.

"So why did you want them?"

Ginga paused and handed Kohana's letter over and asked "Who's Suikana?"

Ryo paused and took the letter but didn't read it as he had promised Kohana he wouldn't and didn't want to break the promise but was surprised Ginga had asked so they must've of been mentioned.

Now how to explain it? Well Ryo just had to say that Ginga has a sister? Right?

"Was it in the letter Ginga?"

Ginga nodded. "Yes, my sister...What happened to her?" Ginga asked in a 'I just want to know' manner.

"Did you hear the commotion earlier? Or where you asleep?"

"I heard it you weren't happy at someone called 'Felis' and you asked if they knew where mother was."

Ryo placed the letter on the bed and explained "Yes, they much to my surprise brought your sister back with them and said they were struggling to care for them and they needed to be with people. I thought your twin sister had met the same fate as your mother but it seems not now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginga questioned.

"I thought she was dead. A three year-old vanishing rarely ends well if you can't find them within three months and I searched for that long till the Elders said I should focus on you as you had gotten upset that Kohana wasn't around so I had to stop searching but eventually I just thought they died as bad as that sounds..."

Ginga nodded "Still why didn't you tell me later on father?"

"In a way I hoped they would come back and that you would be happier not knowing the full story which I guess even I don't know."

Ginga tried to sit himself up but his arms lacked enough strength and Ryo then asked.

"Yeah you sister is back... Just please don't mention it to her as I don't know how I'm going to do that. Felis said she's lived with her since her disappearance so I presume she has to get used to people first so just ignore her oddness and I figured out she only knows Komari so I guess we will have to talk in Japanese if we for now don't want her to hear till she's adjusted. Also please can you when you go back to Metal City introduce her to your friends just so they know that she can't go wandering again?"

"Okay... Also dad can you sort out the floorboard in the morning. It's annoying and Enif tripped on it." Ginga commented as he was kinda of distracted by the squeaking.

"I might check tomorrow. But I have paperwork to do in the morning."

* * *

By the morning Ginga had regained enough strength that if he could hold on to something he could very shakily walk. He still struggled and was far from gotten over the last episode.

It was that way he ended up in the living room and on the sofa while he was eating breakfast.

By the time Ginga finished Suika had came into the living room and began curiously staring at him. Understandably this creeped him out but let her do it as she was his sister who lived in the wilds outside Koma most her life.

"[Hey Suika. What do you find so interesting about me?]" He asked in Komari so that Suika understood him.

"[Your hair is so... Spiky and your feet are clean... Mine are not.]" Assuming the hair comment was a complement he took a closer look at her bare feet and they were obviously been bare most her life and where shockingly dirty.

"[I see.]" Ginga said the feet thing having thrown him off his thoughts as Minty jumped on his lap making Suika jump and get back.

"[What's that?!]" She asked as she was obviously surprised by Minty's entrance.

"[It's just Minty, a Pegasus kit that we found in the kitchen cupboard.]"

Minty mewed softly as Suika came over and stroked the kit.

Ryo had been watching while he folding clothes as they had been drying in the house due to the beginnings of snowfall.

Minty then looked back up at Ginga.

"Giinga! Prii!" Ginga blinked and asked as Ryo began to laugh.

"[Did I really hear Minty say my name?]"

"[Yes you did.]" Ryo said as his laughed changed to a chuckle. "[You got the honour of being the first thing Minty says. He did prefer you.]"

"Giinga! Prii! Prii!" Minty mews again this time proud of himself.

Suika smiled "[It spoke... According to Felis... Beykin need human contact to speak.]"

Anaaka nodded "[Yes that's true. We have to learn to understand humans too.]"

An hour passed of chatting and the likes before Ginga moved again, now more stable on his feet he was helping to put the clothes away and Suika followed Ginga and helped him.

"[Suika what did you do when you lived in the forest?]" Ginga asked curiously as he couldn't imagine her having lived in the forest most of her life.

"[I stayed in a cave most the time. Felis would go and hunt and I would stay inside. I mostly had no much to do apart from cooking and doing tasks that Felis couldn't do.]"

Ginga nodded before almost falling over but grabbed onto the door making Suika very confused.

"[There was nothing to fall over Ginga. Why did you fall?]" She asked between a sneeze and a nasally cough.

Ginga took a second to stabilise himself and explained. "[Suika I haven't been able to walk for the last few days I have yet to fully get back on my feet till now. I still feel unwell.]"

He found the situation very stressful and really wanted Suika to not ask him any more questions for awhile just so he could relax a bit.

Minty ran into the room with his usual bouncy gait and chirped. "Giinga! Giinga!"

The Pegasus kit made Ginga laugh and he picked the kit up.

Minty continued saying his only word sounding quite proud of it.

* * *

It took quite a long time to sort the clothes out as ALL the clothes in the house that Ryo, Seth and Ginga apart from what they were wearing as they had a lot of winter and summer clothes which apart from some pieces where mostly handmade.

It didn't help that they had to hand wash everything four times a year if it didn't need urgent clean it was cleaned at quad-annually quite thoroughly.

For three people it would take three days to go through all the clothes but Ryo had been going through them when he had the chance for a fortnight and even Enif and Anaaka help clean them while towards the end even Felis helped out.

Ginga went to bed quite early but that was because Ryo had told him to.

While he laid down Minty who was still saying his name and still very proud of it as Enif much to his surprise had had also laid on the bed and took up a third.

Enif was still silent as he had been since he came back and provided quite the source of warmth of his master.

"Enif why don't you talk?" Ginga asked just loud enough to be heard over Minty.

Enif shook his head and looked like he didn't have an answer so Ginga asked.

"You can't talk?"

Enif nodded letting out a soundless sigh before laying down on the bed and Ginga stroked the pegasi's neck.

"I understand... I struggle all the time. Even before I left Koma for the first time I have always struggled. Do you mind me talking about it Enif?"

Enif shook his head to say he didn't mind although Ginga had gone into a rare state where he just spoke about stuff he normally didn't talk about.

"Well I never felt as if I was ever able to do much. Father was always worried and he never let me out the house when I was little and when I got out he was always around never far away in case I had one of those episodes you saw. Hyouma and Sorata did come around a lot so I guess I wasn't lonely..."

Enif sat and listened quietly as Minty climbed all over him having got used to the kit's hyperactivity.

"Then there was the elders... I couldn't tell if the were helping or being being annoying to father but I don't know. My uncles were often around as one would be around during the night while father worked. "

Ginga sighed. "I hate having to look fully happy so people would talk to me... It made me feel so uncomfortable..."

Enif although mute and really unable to share his thoughts. The Talos did pity his master as he heard about it from Baldo. He smiled and laid down properly allowing Ginga to have some actual space on the single bed.

"I see things through my body, I see inside things out as father says. I don't understand what it means but I just went with it."

Enif nodded as Ginga talked himself into a slumber.

Enif then laid his head on the pillow as Minty jumped into the space of the Talos's wings.

* * *

By the morning the trio was in very different possession when Ryo checked on Ginga at about 5am. Enif was on his back with his leg held to his chest and Minty resting on his chest too and Ginga's legs was hanging off the bed.

Ryo chuckled and said to himself. "Ginga must be feeling better then if anything."

The comment woke up Enif who rolled over letting Minty land softly on the bed then carefully jumped off the bed but slipped slight leading him to slide into the wall with a thump.

Ryo laughed as it wasn't the first time that Enif slipped like that and he seemed fine anyway.

Enif then headed out the room and Ryo had to let the Talos outside because Enif needed to relive himself before returning.

Ginga woke up shortly after Enif's slip and quietly went to have breakfast which like for the last few weeks was rice pudding as apart from hamburgers he didn't like sliced bread much to Ryo's dismay but the pudding was running out of date so he didn't mind Ginga eating it so it didn't go off.

The morning then continued in a mostly normal manner until Ryo who was also eating the tinned rice pudding suggested.

"Remember the squeaky floor board under your bed Ginga? Look under it. Kohana was always worrying about stuff and put some things in there for you, Suika and Seth to read. I never really understood why she worried but know I kinda of understand after that incident. That reminds me to get my left knee checked out it's been hurting a lot recently. Well I have to paperwork in a while regarding your medicine again as they wanted to know how you episodes have been for the last year.. So yeah I'll be busy after I've finished. Also how are you feeling?"

"Alright then. Once I got the stuff out can you fix it please? And I still feel not the greatest and I nearly fell over again." Ginga asked.

Ryo nodded and finished his mouthful. "Tell me if it gets worse ok? I try to sort the floorboard out but as we can't afford to replace it Ginga if I can't do it there's nothing I can do about it."

"Ok dad..."

* * *

"Well I guess it's not much further from Koma now..." Kyouya said as he spotted the rock that used to cover the 'hidden entrance'.

"It will be good to see Ginga again. I got tried of all the reporters. At least I could ask my sis to cover for me while I am gone." Madoka commented with a sigh.

"You mean the lady with the four year old?"

Madoka nodded "Yes my niece Mal. Sis and I well... We didn't get along much because we are half siblings and she didn't like my mother so yeah... We only talk now because our father is having the gallbladder removal and despite our differences we now get along."

"Well I guess my life is relatively tame compared to yours... My father runs the TC and looks after my younger half brother Kakeru and my older brother Ka... Well I know he's in Tokyo but what he's doing right now I don't know."

Korseti or Fang Leone who had followed the pair the commented. "Well both your lives are very tame if the stories about what your friend Ginga's family has had happen are true. Especially if that illness really does exist."

"Korseti we are going to see Ginga and not ask about stuff like that." Kyouya comment before continuing down the path.

Korseti sighed and listened to his master. He didn't like being stuck in this weakened state of his and felling like his constant feeling as if needed to drink.

* * *

Ginga was prying at the floorboard but couldn't lift the wooden plank up. He sighed softly and said to himself. "I wish father had lifted it up for me Enif... But he needs to do the paperwork about my health and you haven't got hands."

Enif then came over and looked at the floorboard Ginga was trying to lift and then grabbed the slightly raised part with his mouth and pulled it up revealing two books which Ginga got out and after they were out Enif put down the board.

"Thanks Enif." Enif nods back.

Ginga then got on to the bed and opened up the larger book and quickly realised it was actually an photo album which acuired Seth who had just woken up's attention and was looking while Ginga read.

The first page in was a photo dated May 29th April 1997 with some writing underneath and because Ginga didn't recognise the handwriting he assumed it was his mother's and Seth confirmed that.

The photo was of Kohana and Seth and they were sitting in the long grass just outside the house both looked quite formally dressed. It also had a caption.

 _'I might of felt rather ill throughout the preceding but Ryo took over that thing he has to do but Seth enjoyed it.'_

"I wonder why I feel asleep though... I must've of been bored." Seth commented as he sat down. Hmm..." Seth then looked through the pages to a few pages in and said as he pointed. "There I remember what happened. Read the caption"

The photo was of Seth and Ginga. It looked like Seth was about four and Ginga one. The pair where sitting on a bench and looking in slightly different postures.

The caption read. _'Well that photo was hard to take as Ginga kept looking away. His uncle Ayumu usually is pretty good but even he agreed that Ginga was being a pain for that. I don't blame him.. After having his nose fixed he hasn't been well at all. At least it's a sign of recovery.'_

Seth then took a closer look at the photo. Yes it had been taken after Ginga had his what seemed to be the first episode of his illness and Seth could just make out the stitches.

Ginga then asked "Do you remember what I was doing to be a pain?"

Seth sighed. "You rolled onto my bad leg and then you kept looking away from the camera... It hurt a lot and I remember father having to lift you off my leg and I couldn't feel my leg for a while afterwards. You where being a pain because you where hungry."

"Where you okay afterwards?" Ginga asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah you were quite light so it just hurt."

The duo then heard a knock at the front door and Ryo shouted from the main room.

"I'll get it." Ryo then went and opened the door. "Oh hello you two. What are you doing here?" Ryo asked both Kyouya and Madoka who he had defiantly not expected.

Much to Ryo's surprise it was Kyouya who explained.

"Well we were worried about what Ginga was doing and the media were asking about Ginga too."

Ryo nods. "I understand. Come in and ignore the mess near the door, I have been doing paperwork most the morning and haven't had a chance to take the rubbish to the collection area. Just give me a sec and I'll tell him your here."

Both Kyouya and Madoka nodded and waited just inside the door and Ryo went to Seth's and Ginga's room and poked his head in.

"[Ginga, Kyouya and Madoka are here. They were worried about you.]"

Ginga nodded and got up. "[Okay.]" He then went out the room to greet them and Seth stood up and peaked his head out the door.

"Hi you two... I'm surprised your here. Especially you Kyouya."

Kyouya grumbled at the statement.

"We were worried about you Ginga! Why did you leave on us?" Madoka asked.

Ginga was going to answer but Ryo did instead almost knowing what was going to happen next. "Ginga's been very ill recently and with the Media and all I decided it would be best to return to Koma till he improved but he's had like three episodes..."

Nearly on cue Ginga collapsed again and Ryo commented "Make that four... I'll sort him out." Ryo had a feeling Ginga wasn't completely out of the last episode so wasn't surprised by that one.

Seth sighed and got out the way of the door and went into the corridor while Ryo carried Ginga inside. While Ryo was sorting the air tube out again Madoka approached Seth and asked.

"So you know Ginga?"

Seth nodded. "Yes I am his older brother. He just had an episode a few days ago... Not again."

"Again?" Kyouya questioned.

"Yes, again. I'll explain later. As father needs to do paperwork I'll offer to stay up in case Ginga needs anything overnight."

"Is this why Ginga didn't come back then Seth?" Madoka asked.

"I think so... But I haven't been out of Koma all my life."

Ryo who heard the conversation then added. "Most of Seth. The leg operation you had when you where three was done in Tokyo. I remember that quite well as that's why you like strawberry jam on bananas."

Seth nodded. "Ok."

"And yes. If you can keep an eye on Ginga if you can stay awake that would be amazing as I need to do the paperwork and Madoka, Kyouya I know how long takes to get from Koma back to Metal city so if your not in a rush since Ginga and I have to go to Tokyo on the 13th November you can go then because he need to been seen for what you just saw and to hopefully partake in a study on the 19th for a few weeks if he can due to his medicine being expensive. Also Seth if you want you can tell them about the photos if you like. I don't mind." Ryo sighed could be heard standing himself up. "I have to go back to doing my paperwork only because I have to..."

"Right." Seth said and Ryo left the room.

By nightfall because the pair had accepted the offer which wasn't a problem at all the group had dinner around 5pm which was early for the Hagane's but only because Ryo had to take a break and try to make sure Ginga ate something which much to Ryo's relief had and fell asleep again afterwards leaving the 37 year-old able to get on with the pain that was reporting medical issues that happened over four years.

Madoka fell asleep on the sofa in the main room as Suika still had her fever and it was better to leave her alone to rest while Ryo organised for her to have a check up so there wasn't any surprises.

"[Not again... Ginga just got over the last one. I wish there was a way to stop these episodes just so father isn't so stressed.]" Seth muttered sitting on his bed having finally managed to get changed. His leg had always ment one of his pajama legs where cut off so the material did pull suddenly so Seth looked pretty odd with his one legged pajamas but it was a simple solution plus Seth was tall enough to borrow Ryo's pajama trousers and not hurt himself if it got to cold for the one legged pair.

Kyouya who was laying on the mat on the floor listened to Seth's annoyed mutters which he couldn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya asked looking up reminding Seth that Kyouya didn't understand Komari.

"Oh sorry. I am not used to having to speak Japanese. I know enough but I haven't needed to use anything apart from Komari."

"Komari? I guess Koma doesn't speak Japanese normally?"

Seth nods. "Yes. Komari is what we mostly speak. Father had to learn both Japanese and English when Ginga and I were little. He only learned English in case he had to go to America while he worked at a delivery company which I am thankful the furthest he went was Osaka when I was 5 and Ginga was 2 and Japanese cause he has to talk to outside doctors as Ginga's health isn't the best. "

Kyouya sat up and asked "So you said you would explain what was wrong with Ginga's health right?"

"Yes I did. You notice how Ginga is asleep? Well he can't move much right now and he struggles to breathe during one. He had just gotten over an earlier episode when you arrived. I hope it not as bad as the last one Asthel, one of father's friends was watching Ginga while father went to do stuff outside of Koma had to tell Ginga to stop talking as he was really struggling to both talk and breathe at the same time." Seth explained.

"Then how is Ginga ok one minute and in this state the next?"

Seth sighed. "Can you pass me the album that's just under Ginga's bed, please? I might be able to find a picture of it."

Kyouya nodded normally he would of been more questioning but in the hours he had been at the house having had seen how hard it was for Seth to move around the house just passed it.

"Thanks." Seth then took the album from Kyouya. Seth flicked through the pages as the photos where ordered in date and thankfully there was one and he carefully slipped the photo out and passed it over and said.

"Well I guess Ginga could of been much more worse off. I was only three when that happened but I think I understand why he caused so much worry for father."

The photo was one with Ginga as a baby, there was lots in the album but Seth felt it the best representation.

As Kyouya looked at the photo Seth commented. "Ginga was three months early father said and they were worries about if he got ill what would happen. Mother wasn't able to leave Ginga alone but she was stuck in the little hospital in Koma because she wasn't well too and they stayed there for a month."

"Really?"

Seth nods "Yeah according to father it is right. I was three when it happened so my memories of it aren't great."

Kyouya looked carefully at the photo to try to see what caused the epsiode of Ginga's condition but only saw a relatively close up photo of Kohana resting on her side with little Ginga with all the tubing laying beside her asleep. She was seemingly just observing Ginga in the photo.

"If you do anything with what I told you please keep it to yourself. If Ginga wants the others to know he would say so. I assure you."

Kyouya nods as Ginga's condition was something that would only cause damage if it was revealed.

There was a caption under the photo which Kyouya had been looking at,

 ** _'_ _I wonder if the voice was on to something. If they're right Ginga will be fine.'_**

* * *

End chapter 8


	9. The Little Book

Chapter 9: The Little book

* * *

A few hours passed and Seth had stayed up and had been looking through the album as he kept an eye on Ginga.

Ryo had came in a few times to check on Ginga and it turned out unlike the previous episode Ginga hadn't had his arms become shaky so being unable to

sleep as he slept through the afternoon so he read the other book.

It turned out to be a diary that Kohana kept and it had a message on the inside of the hardback cover.

'Seth, Gingaku and Suikana if you receive this book you probably know something happened to me, but the nature of what happened doesn't matter. I started keeping this diary after Gingaku and Suikana were born as I guess spending a month in hospital with you as I needed to strengthen my legs again as I was

prone to muscular wasting so I thought I'll record things that... happened from there onwards.'

It sounded like Kohana was accepting if something did happen that made her no longer able to be around that at least she could share what she had to.

Ginga read the note and wondered why his mother had worried so much then turned the page.

* * *

12th November 1997 was shakily written at the top of the page.

Today was far more relaxed than yesterday. I am able to lie on my side now as it doesn't hurt too much although I am for a few days getting some medicine to make me more comfortable.

Gingaku is a bit more active today so far. They decided which I agreed with would benefit from some help feeding. Considering that he's small enough to rest on my chest and he can't kick the stitches was probably something that needed no question. He's struggling to keep himself warm so has spent the last few hours just sleeping on me and we've just been resting under a quite a few blankets which is pretty nice. I am enjoying it too .

Suikana meanwhile got the only incubator because they noticed she had bracycardia and they needed to keep an eye on her.

Seth had visited yesterday too he had been scared by the fuss but calmed down once he saw I was okay (But I was is a lot of pain at the time.)

Ryo was being much his normal self. He had like Seth been quite shaken by what happened as was very worried for the twins and I. I managed to persuade him that because my mother was around he could still take his English lessons.

As I was writing this I had taken a quick look down at Gingaku. He's sleeping so peacefully and he's looking very comfortable for being so tiny no bigger than my lower arm.

I enjoy watching him. I wonder what he's thinking. Probably something along the lines of being comfortable.

13th November 1997 was written much neater than the last date.

Well after I finished writing the last entry Suikana finally got to join her brother. The doctors said she should be fine but when the volunteer cardiologist comes in at the end of the month she should have a check up.

Ryo also stayed up all night again but as Gingaku and Suikana share a bed and watched overnight by Nrya who is the nurse does the night-shift. I wish he would sleep it's making him not focus as much during his English lessons.

At least Gingaku and Suikana are getting on although I noticed Gingaku's smaller than his younger sister.

The next just over six months worth of entries talked about what Kohana noticed, Seth's visits, Ryo not wanting to sleep and finding out that Ryo had been in some pain for some reason as there was no given reason and hadn't mentioned and talked about Ryo's father, Malkio's failing health an Malkio's eventual passing. There was also mentions of Koma's elders ordering Ryo around, complaining that the house needed heating quite seriously, an a bunch of hourly updates regarding an ear infection that Ginga got which caused quite a lot of worry for Kohana and her pounderings

After flipping a few more pages.

* * *

May 23rd 1998

Well today it's been a year since Ryo and I married and Gingaku and Suikana are just over six months old.

It's hard to see that they were born three months earlier now except for Ginga's delay in movement development and being smaller than normal.

Right now while I'm sitting on the floor, Suika is rolling around and enjoying herself and Ginga is playing with 'Fluffy' the soft toy I made for him as he didn't like being put down without holding something.

Ryo completed his English lessons now and he's been helping out more as he doesn't need to study. I can hardly understand him when he's talking English but Ginga seems to like it by how he giggles when he says 'banana' in English. He finally told me what was causing the pain he had injured his shoulder again. He only had an operation on it before Seth was born. At this rate with his shoulder I am worried he won't be able to work without the pain. He said he'll see a doctor as soon as possible.

Tomorrow Ginga has to have his legs checked because he's not even rolling and hasn't tried nor can he even sit up with assistance. They just want to check it but they believe it's just from having been premature caused the delay but Ginga seems pretty happy right now as Ryo just picked him up and Ginga's giggling at Ryo's English! Now that's cute!

Ginga placed the book on the floor not noticing Kyouya was sleeping on the floor asked Seth.

"Does father have something wrong with his shoulder, Seth?"

Seth paused looking through the album to awnser giving a tired look as he wasn't used to staying up so late.

"Yes. Father injured his left it a lot when we were little I remember when I was five and you were two he had pulled a muscle or something but he couldn't even pick you up and you where light enough for me and my bad leg to pick you up. Father must've of been in a lot of pain. Mother told him to get it checked but the doctor said that not much could be done and just recommended painkillers."

* * *

In the other room (Ryo's room).

Ryo hadn't gone to sleep as he was worried for Ginga and he had only just finished the paperwork. He could hear the conservation that Seth and Ginga where having.

It was true that Ryo's shoulder had been causing issues and that Seth's memory was correct he had hurt his shoulder while moving boxes during job related trip to Osaka and that it was very painful. Nowadays it hurt just as badly as his knee if not less than with the painkillers.

He sighed as he laid on the bed (He had spent the day in pajamas as he knew he had to do the paperwork).

Anaaka who had been sitting in an empty plant pot that happened to be in the room asked.

"Are you okay master?" she inquired in a quiet tone.

"As okay as I can be, I am not sure if you can tell my injuries are not being kind to me today."

"I see. I have yet to receive an injury that is permanently damaging so I guess I can't give advice. As I can tell your not going to be sleeping feel free to ask me any questions master. If you like."

Ryo paused for a second to think of a question not related to Ginga's health or his pain he then remembered a particular detail from when Anaaka explained the 'blood of them' to him.

"So Anaaka what exactly did you mean when you said 'I am am the closest thing to Fala that can exist as a Bey'? And does that mean he is not a Beyblade?"

Anaaka nodded obediently and answered "Well I should of said, can exist NOW as a Bey. I am his oldest child and heir to Phoensis... Yeah Fala is my Father and he was once also a Bey but is no longer as he did what the thirteen did that started what I'm sure humans find confusing 'Blood of them' inheritance..."

"So you should be a major of Fala as you're their child, right? So what caused him to no longer be a Beyblade then?"

"If I was human, yes. But the inheritance and status is for humans. As for the no longer being a Bey... Well do you really want to know? It's a taboo to talk about subject but it's how most the 'blood of them' inheritance started and why you the Ikhoyuh... I personally don't care what other Beys do but the stories relating to the 'Blood of them' can be quite disturbing and in the cast of why your the Ikhoyuh master apparently quite tragic but for that story you need to ask Namiria but they have not been seen since they left Enif in Baldo's care."

"Hmm. What is it then? I know you said it was disturbing but you made me curious."

Anaaka sighed. "Well I spare you the relativity disturbing story about how my father's 'blood of them' that you have the major of but the basics of it... Basically Human and Beys can have kids and if it happens they lose both their bey form and can't even go into the halfway state I'm in."

"What?" Ryo's reaction was one of a lot of confusion.

"Yep. The 'Phoenix' you imitated for a while is my half brother. Yeah it's taboo for a reason. Especially the story of how you and Ginga ended up having Arcani's Major is a entirely different taboo as a few hundred years ago I asked my father on why the Hagane family had so much influence and Fala's reply was: 'I don't want to be giving you ideas. We don't need a succession crisis or another Bey becoming a martyr for their master's belief for a reason we didn't find out till months later.' All I know for sure is that Arcani was a point serving the role of what Baldo did till recently, a kid was involved and Arcani died."

"So why is the whole story about my ancestors so taboo to Beys then?"

"Well Father made it sound like nobody wanted to acknowledge what happened as there was succession crisis after Arcani died and his master must of... Well let's just leave it at that when it happened Arcani's master was about the same age as Ginga, so it's a touchy subject on the exact relationship the pair had. It does account for the fact on that despite being a bey Arcani didn't go into the inbetween 'pegasus' state to protect his master and became a pin cushion to spare the details on that."

Ryo did process what Anaaka had said and yes, he too found it very disturbing especially after being told on why the 'Blood of them' exists.

"Thankfully apart from the Eymir as Beys call people with that situation having strange talents they tend just to have a longer lifespan."

"I guess they eventually just accept their differences right?"

Anaaka sighed. "Actually it's more sad. Before I explain I will say that apart from one of you ancestors asking Illia to look after any Eymir that needs help... Most become victims of severe abuse from Beys. I once rescued a pegasus Eymir who looked no older than Ginga but was like 70... I took her to Illia and apparently she's one of the Generals now according to Baldo."

"Oh why is that so?"

Anaaka sighed. "Think of it like this Ryo. If you looked in a mirror you see you, if I looked at you I can see Eymir traits. As Beys have to read a blader's own soul, not spirit we can see things that are hidden even to themselves. I don't care if I have an Eymir for a master if not as long as I can get along with them. Well if anything on that note most Beys I have spoken with find Ginga pretty cute as I see him and I do agree with them."

"I see. How am I like then?"

Anaaka chuckled. "Not too much different from Ginga just not as feathery... Aside from that you would have to see it yourself to understand and I don't know if there's any way for you to see."

"Ok."

Anaaka then smiled. "On to a brighter subject... Any other questions?"

Ryo nodded. "So did you have any other masters?"

"Ok that's not much lighter of a subject. Well my masters mostly came from the most northerly parts of Russia which normal humans haven't named which was call Nykmir which the closest place closest to it was Nordvik but that's now a long abandoned place. Nykmir was similar to Koma but now too like Nordvik abandoned. Nykmir was abandoned after both a Earthquake and a volcano eruption my last master told me to make sure the youngsters got to Koma which they did and told me to wait for him for twenty year then to find a new master but that was back in 1946 and my master never came. That cave you found me in was pretty comfy till it collapsed. If anything my master has a few grandchildren and great-grandchildren but they had partners by the end of the twenty years. So I spent around 70 years on break."

"Sorry for bringing that up."

Anaaka shook her head. "Don't worry I lost my master following his orders and his youngest child survived because I listened to him."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Illia,**_

"Baldo. A letter for you. The Iski said for you to read it as soon as possible." One of the Pegasus generals said as they place an evolope on the bedside desk and left quickly after.

Baldo exhaled and leaned over and grabbed the envolope and opened the letter.

 _6th November_

 _Dear Lord Baldo,_

 _It is to my understanding that your in severe pain still._

 _As I told you in the past of my relation to your former master but not the current Ikhyouh and have no desire to continue a 2,000 year argument over a pointless mess. Instead myself and the Iski are available to provide assistance if ever needed._

 _Asuma still writes to me and informs me on what has been happening with my great-grandchildren, if only my son was still alive to have seen his grandchildren let alone his triplets... He never even got to know that he would have children._

 _It's funny that he had very similar beliefs to the his grandson of the same name but it was far to early. I still remember the day he got stabbed and Asuma_

 _leaving a month later._

 _I wish I got to see Kohana who because she vanished probably won't or her triplet siblings, Yvette and Kenji which is more likely._

 _It's still probably best that Ryuusei doesn't know of me quite yet. I'll tell him when I fell I can if not due to my age direct to my assistant Aden as soon as you get the opportunity._

 _From Kastu Akaruikishi, Julir of Selsilna_

* * *

"That's why I don't like water, Ryo even when I am not in battle. " Anaaka said mid yawn.

"Go and have a nap Anaaka. You can continue later."

Anaaka nods and laid down on the bed to go to sleep while Ryo kept an ear on what was happening on the other.

End chapter 9

* * *

 _ **Well that's chapter 9 done. As it's coming up to Christmas and a relative is having a operation on the 9th don't expect an update till the new year as I will probably be too stressed. I will awnser PMs though.**_


	10. Rambling That They let Ryo do

_**Chapter 10: Rambling That They let Ryo do.**_

* * *

 _Again [Means that Komari is being spoken]_

* * *

It was mostly an uneventful night in the end although Ginga had a nightmare which meant Ryo only had four hours of sleep in the end.

In the morning everyone had breakfast in Seth's and Ginga's room due to the living room being too small for everyone.

"[What is this?]" Suika said examining some toast which she hadn't see before.

"[It's toast. You can eat it Suika, usually I would put something on it but I don't know what you like so I left it plain.]" Ryo explained as he lifted Ginga up to a sitting position.

Suika nodded and slowly began to eat the piece of toast.

"So why did you not tell us where Ginga was after Nemesis was defeated Mr Hagane?" Asked Madoka as she was eating a piece of the toast which was slightly burnt as Ryo was never the best cook.

Ginga went to comment but Ryo cut him off.

"Well, he wasn't very well after the battle. Remember he collapsed shortly after the battle? Well at first I thought exhaustion so I took him back to where I stayed as it was closer and less than half an hour after the first collapse Ginga did so again." Ryo paused for a moment to think on how to explain it.

"Ginga suffers an... Um. Well as it's under investigation but he has episodes of it and afterwards he can't stand for a few days and has trouble breathing. I knew that I could of dealt with that attack myself but as it was less than two hours after Nemesis's defeat I decided it would be best to take him to a doctor. It has no official name but for now they call it Type 1 Unnamed Immune Muscular Episodes or T1-UIME for short and there may be more types but they are still investigating."

Kyouya still ate as Seth explained it him earlier but Madoka looked surprised.

"But how did Ginga never have an attack till then I guess it's pretty rare?" She questioned as she had never seen one so thought they were a rare thing.

Ryo shook his head. "It's not rare just the severity varies a lot. Like when mentioned to me about the time you had to keep an eye on him after a cold? It sounded like he had an episode too and another episode I am sure of because I saw it was his and Kyouya's battle in the world championships... I knew Ginga passed out due to an episode and I had to tell the others how to deal with it. I'm sure that battle would of ended differently if it didn't happen at that time."

Ginga then asked. "All I felt then was a headache. How did you know it was one father?"

Ryo sighed. "The first aider who carried you into the room you stayed who I asked to do so said your arms where shaking so where your legs but it was one of those attacks you didn't need breathing support."

"Then why didn't you tell us what to do if Ginga had one them? Wouldn't that stop anything bad from happening?" Kyouya asked

"Considering I had training to deal with all the episodes Ginga has if it affects his breathing or if he gets overly shaky. I'll just expect you'll call an ambulance because there's no way you could help as its a tricky thing to deal with." Ryo explained to reassure both Kyouya and Madoka.

Ginga then asked something that Madoka was going to ask out of curiosity. "How bad do they get dad and what happened?"

Ryo sighed. "Well one episode landed you in hospital for 3 months because you kept having another before completely recovering when you were five. They transferred you to Tokyo for that time."

Seth then added. "So I stayed at Uncle Astra's while you were there Ginga."

Ryo nodded. "Yes. I had to because I couldn't just leave you by myself and Ginga there was no way you would cope being alone there and I hadn't taught you any Japanese yet so you wouldn't be able to answer the doctors questions. It was also when you got put on your medicine. Although you hated it and didn't eat much till you were finally let out."

"And I had you attached yourself to my leg when you came back... Father had to persuade you to get off me so I could move." Seth added again which Ryo nodded to.

Ginga nodded and eased himself down and quickly fell asleep having to had very little sleep.

Anaaka who just woke up walked into the room followed by Enif who carried Minty in his mouth by the nape of the kit's neck.

Kyouya was suprised at the scene, Madoka was bewildered and Ryo, Ginga and Suika where used to the antics of the trio.

"Oh Kyoya it's you. Baldo told me about you." Anaaka commented as she jumped onto Ryo's good shoulder. "He said that if Ryo remebers it your father was in the 1993 world championship and well Ryo?"

Ryo start chuckling having just put together the events of it. "Well Anaaka since you know explain it I just realised who you meant. The finals battle."

"What happened?" Kyouya asked wondering why Ryo was laughing.

"Well first did you know your father partake in it?"

Kyouya nodded "Yeah he was the runner up, he said he was beaten by the only girl who qualified for it."

Anaaka laughed "Ryo why don't you say it?"

"Why should I? As I said I just figured out what happened as I too got beaten by them!"

"What who?!" Kyouya questioned.

"Well the 1993 World Champion was Ginga's mother." Anaaka stated matter of factly.

Ryo stopped himself from laughing and finally got over the irony of Ginga's and Kyouya's rivalry and commented. "Yeah I was 3rd because Kohana, Ginga's and Seth's mother beat me."

"And that's why Illia and Nagi see Ginga as a prodigy. Because Ryo and Kohana where both top bladers when they were still competing." Anaaka commented

"Although neither Kohana or I stayed competitive afterwards as we finally got together a few days after I turned 19 and Seth was born a year later. Apparently your father went to do work at TC right? Are they still in charge of the security of WBBA's events? I'm just an translator after all."

Kyouya nodded. "Yes that's right. He almost lost his job there during the investigation of the L-drago incident."

"I see." Ryo said nodding as he stopped Ginga from sliding off the bed as they had yet to gain reuse of their legs.

They discussed the matters regarding the L-drago investigation (Which Ryo wasn't allowed to do but got carried away) for the next few minutes.

"From the sounds of it, mine and Kohana's retirement from competitions was a good choice as we didn't get to see all the mismanagement and got to start a family instead. Even if Ginga and Suika did scare me quite badly as I was only 23 when Ginga and his sister were born three months early which I do think is part of why Ginga has his episodes..."

"Why?" Madoka asked as she looked at Ginga who had been mostly silent being too tired to as he was up most the night after the nightmare at 1am in the morning.

"Well I rarely like to think of it but Ginga almost died twice when he was born due to suffering from asphyxia and needed a blood transfusion due to that he for some reason was lacking something in his blood but afterwards it sorted itself out. Although it took him a month to be well enough to leave the hospital, thankfully it was never an issue again but it was scary indeed. Kohana hadn't always been the healthiest as she always had health issues but none too serious but I was told that it was different but similar."

"That sounds awful." Madoka commented as she notice Ginga's hand moving slightly.

"Yeah. Traditionally in Koma newborns and only their parent's families are allowed to see the baby for the first month. Although Ginga and Suika spent a month in hospital Kohana and I decided to do it for an extra month as we were told to keep the twins inside to prevent chills and catching stuff from other people. That didn't stop me from having to go out to things I was responsible for as Ikyouh."

"What is an Ikyouh?" Kyouya asked

"Well I was told it was pretty being a King in all but name and international recognition which I don't want. Although as you seem to be more knowledgeable on it why don't you explain it Anaaka?"

Anaaka sighs and got off of Ryo's shoulder and explained. "Well firstly Ryo's full title in the eyes of beykin at least is Ikyouh Ryuusei of Illia and Koma, King of Illia, Lord over Storms, Heir to the Holy blood of Arcani, Member of the Thirteen lords and Soul apatite of Arcani."Anaaka paused and adjusted her feet.

"So what does it mean?" Ryo asked.

"It's a very long title but simply means that my master is in charge of Illia and Koma, the Hagane family is know for storms so Lord over Storms, Arcani is one of the Thirteen great heroes and the most powerful in their major state as more powerful ones are only in minor so one of the thirteen and Arcani's blood is deemed Holy for a matter I know nothing in but he was a martyr for humanity long ago and Soul apatite means he can do apparently the same things as the stone, clear away confusion and gain knowledge and truth for ones personal growth or the good of others."

Ryo went to speak but Anaaka interrupted him. "But there seems to be a curse too. If Bladers have the major blood they are more prone to bad health and long term illness. It's a well know fact the last person know to be Odo Major well was a natural host for Pegasadaei Feralis or better know as the closest thing to Rabies a Beykin can get as we are mostly immune to major human viruses, that poor child not only to be kidnapped at only six years old for a vile experiment worse than arrangement system and to know your blood contains something that is known to make most Beykin but not Pegasi go insane as the virus controls them if your blood becomes airborne. " She paused again the story was pretty awful about the experiment.

Again Ryo commented noticing the phoenix having gone somewhat off topic. "Now how's that relevant?"

"Ryo there is some theories that Ginga's health is caused by what ever caused the Major blood problems. I don't partake in those theories and even one of Illia's generals, one who is dying from a genetic illness said that 'If that's true then I'm not dying. I doubt Ginga even related to them.' He knew the Odo major blader who was the host then Baldo said the Guild keeps the relvant information about the Host of the deadly virus top secret as it could possibly be altered dangerously and be worth a fortune."

"That's a bizarre theory besides you said they knew they were the host so that theory is out the window." Ryo said completely disregarding the theory.

"I agree master. That is a too out of thin air to a good idea."

Ryo nodded and looked at Madoka and Kyouya. "Well once I am certain Ginga is out of this phase can I trust you both to keep an eye on him when I return to work?"

"Yep." The pair said.

"Thanks. I got to go and see to someone in Koma as they wanted to talk to me. So I'll be back in half an hour. I'll be around so if things do get worrying Enif will get me so don't worry. Galaxy Pegasus does look out for Ginga." Ryo explained as he stood up and placed the plates in the kitchen.

Enif then jumped on to the end of Ginga's bed turned around and sat down.

"Ok then." Seth said as he carefully stood up.

Ryo nodded again. "Alright I'll be off. Seth be sure to sort your leg out."

Ryo then left.

As soon as Ryo left, Ginga had woken up, pulled himself up a bit and commented. "I guess father told you that I am ill right now?"

Kyouya nodded as Madoka hugged him having missed Ginga. "Yeah it sounds awful. It's a good thing you came back here the media was hounding me for interviews. With how your health sounds to be like you would surely stress yourself into what you have..."

Ginga was listening but as Madoka was hugging him he had panicked and used what strenth he had to freeze. He really didn't know how to react.

"I really did miss you Ginga and why did you tell us of your condition?" Madoka asked as she still had a hold of Ginga.

"I didn't find out till recently and only because I asked why I had to have medicine everyday!" He said still frozen from panic.

"But still why didn't you say anything was wrong!" Madoka said hugging him tighter.

"Because... Because..." Ginga stuttered as he thought of how to say it. "I... I.. when I have them I can't remember much when I have them. I didn't remember either of having been here till I woke up this morning. I was told you arrived before then but I remember much... I even had to be reminded of Nemesis. I must be lacking so many memories due to them. All I remember is the inability to move and the pain."

"But still Ginga. You should of mentioned it." Madoka sighed not letting go still.

"Madoka, how could I tell you if I couldn't remember?" Ginga said finally returning the hug. "Even though... I am sorry. I guess."

Ginga did feel uncomfortable with the situation but didn't say anything more afterwards and after another two minutes of awkwardness Seth had came back and commented.

"And Father thought I was hiding my relationships which I am! Don't worry I'll keep quiet." Seth almost instantly got a glare from both Ginga and Madoka.

"And what's going on now brother with your girlfriend now then?" Ginga knowing about Seth's escapades because it is lonely when your younger brother and father is elsewhere.

Seth limped over and as the pair had stopped hugging Madoka moved away allowing Seth to whisper in Ginga's ear.

"Well if father knew I'll would be dead meat..." Ginga although thinking his brother was not thinking about his actions very much but he didn't really understand relationships.

"What happened? Why would father be not happy about it." He asked not knowing what Seth did most the time.

"Well you will be getting a niece or nephew Ginga. The day I said my teacher was on holiday before arriving that I went to see Kayda that's what she told me... I don't know how it happened* and now I have to tell father which I want to do myself. I just don't know how."

Ginga nodded. "Oh... I won't say a word. Just tell father soon."

Seth hugged his brother. "Thanks Ginga. I'll tell him when he gets back. I wonder how father will react though. " Seth said sounding worry.

* * *

 ** _End chapter 10_**

 *** The teaching methods in Koma are outdated and followed teaching methods that where very functional but lacked certain very important subjects and Seth would of benefited from one of them. If your wondering yeah they leave their teens to figure that out. Which is an awful idea.**

 **Happy New Year too! I guess my resolution will be... MORE UPDATES! Oviously college will come first but hey two months off in summer should help!**

 _Also time for a tiny non-directed rant,_

 _Why is there so many fanfics now of Jack and Daimian? I don't hate them but why?! I have seen so many now it seems like if I see ones I like I must go shiny hunting on Pokemon which is one of the reasons I am less active. (Seriously I do that and it works unfortunately.)_

 _It also feels like all the best people in the MFB community have left although now and again I enjoy the people still here's stories but it doesn't feel the same anymore._

 _Where is everyone? Where is the interesting plots? I miss the old days... I guess I'll just continue with Within._

 **On a serious note please don't take that as an insult if you write on here and like those two. I just don't like them and wouldn't wish you to stop. In fact continue people seem** **enjoy them more than Within and I post Within as an expression of what I believed happened pre-Shogun Steel.**


End file.
